I Love The Chase
by Kairi Okani Moonlight
Summary: Inuyasha is cocky and rude. Being a rich and a sexy half vampire/demon has its advantages with the ladies. But what happends when Inuyasha wants Kagome but she doesnt want him? Just like cat and mouse, Inuyasha loves the chase.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well here is the deal. I have started this Inuyasha fan fic instead of continuing my other Inuyasha one because it was going no where and also I lost my story notebook that contained it. If I ever find it then I will upload it once again, but here is a new Inuyasha FF and I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I am a fan of the manga and anime I sadly do not own Inuyasha. But I do own this story. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

The Beginning

It was said that in ancient times that a war broke out between Humans, Vampires, and Demons. Three races battling for dominance. Dominance of ruling the underworld and the world of the Green Land. Men losing their lives by the stroke of the sword. Vampires ripping their enemies apart with their teeth. Demons with demonic powers. Blood shed was everywhere. Screams were heard from miles away. The underworld was connected to the Green Land. Mothers ran and hid with their young ones in hand with the Demons and Vampires hot on their trail. Some were caught and massacred on the spot while others made it to the Safe Zone. A barrier.

The barrier was put up by one strong Miko. Her name was Midoriko. A female human warrior with abnormal powers within her grasp. Only pure of hearts were allowed to pass through. Underworld creatures would burn to death by one touch. Looking out towards her beloved world. Staring out to the scared faces of women. Some who had husbands that would never come back to their wives and children. Doomed to a death sentence by the enemies hands. Tears fell from the scared women's eyes as the screams increased. Taking no more of this nonsense Midoriko stepped outside her barrier.

"Miko! You mustn't ! The Underworld will get you. We cant lose you. You are our only hope!" Screamed a women.

"Exactly. Why should I stand back and let the men fight and lose their lives. I have the power to end all of this. Even if it costs me my life. I will not see this world be tarnished by blood shed. I will never give this world to the Underworld to rule over. All of your lives will never be the same if I don't do something".

Everyone was quite. She was right. She was an unusual women with strange powers and she decided to protect them from evil. I guess that's what her power permit her to do.

"I don't want the men of this world to fight anymore. Its time to put an end to this pointless battle", Midoriko said as she walked out of the sacred barrier.

She walked to towards the middle of the battle field. With vampires and low rank demons heading her way. Chanting short words an invisible barrier appeared. Disintegrating on spot as the enemies touched her barrier and continued to walk. Raising her hand a blue sacred bow appeared with an arrow ready to load. The sacred energy surrounding the arrow was shot into the air. Landing in the middle of the battle field, spiritual energy scattering destroying every impure soul.

"Who dares to destroy my worriers"? Came a deep voice.

"I do", Midoriko said calmly.

'Then step aside. This has nothing to do with you".

"Never! This is my home. And I will stand with my last breath and fight till the bitter end".

"Then so be it", seethed the voice.

"No wait!", said another voice.

"What is it now Inutaisho"? Said the voice.

Stepping forward towards Midoriko, Inutaisho stood firm.

"We will stop harming your people, if your people will stop harming us." Inutaisho said.

"If the vampires will stop harming us. Killing our people to sustain their lives. Then we can come up with an agreement", Midoriko said.

"Killing people? What is she talking about Naraku"? Inutaisho asked.

Naraku was angry. How could this women know that it was his people were the ones behind the killings?

'I thought I told them not to leave a trace of evidence that could link her to us'? Naraku thought.

"So this is why we are fighting. The vampires are attacking the humans, while the humans kill both the vampires and demons. And the demons are killing the humans blindly".

"What are you talking about blindly?" Inutaisho snapped.

"Does that matter"? Midoriko asked. "The point is that I came with an agreement".

"An Agreement"? Both the men asked.

"Yes".

"I don't accept", Said Naraku.

"Inutaisho"?

"No! Your people have hurt mine long enough". Raising his sword with Naraku at his side and charged at Midoriko.

"I see. I'm so sorry about this". Raising her hands into a prayer form and chanted.

"Shikon No Tama.

I summon you."

A pink orb the size of a golf ball appeared in front in her glowing.

"It's the Shikon no Tama. It truly exists!" Exclaimed Naraku.

Midoriko continued her chant.

"Shikon no Tama hear my pray

The vampires and demons have lead astray

I wish to stop this nonsense

With the help of your power

I wish to strike a deal

To send them back to their Underworld

And place it with your seal"

Midoriko started to pulse. Her body started to glow green with immense miko energy. The Shikon no Tama glowed pink and released a pink whirlwind in the ground. The earth started to tremble beneath their feet as it started to crack.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"? Yelled Naraku.

"You have forced my hand. And you will bear my wrath". Midoriko stated.

"STOP IT MIKO"! Yelled Inutaisho.

"I can not".

Midoriko's eyes glowed green as the ground shook even harder causing the demon and vampire to collapse to their knees.

"For 500 years you will be sealed in the Underworld. Shikon no Tama grant my wish"!!

The jewel pulsed for one short instance as Midoriko release all her miko energy into the jewel. The ground split open and the whirlwind grew bigger sucking all the demons and vampires within it.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Naraku screamed.

"MIDORIKO"! Screamed Inutaisho.

The whirlwind sunk into the underworld carrying every evil being with it yelling and ranting. As the ground closed its hole, the jewel returned to Midoriko's hands.

She was weak. She had used all her energy on that one wish and now it was time for her to pay he debt to it. In exchange for that powerful energy to seal away the evil was her life.

"All my power is gone and my life is draining away fast. I pray and hope the history does not repeat itself for the future to come. With the last bit of strength I will burn my body with the jewel in my grasp. I have lived a great life and I pray that the demons and find it in their hearts to forgive the humans for our miss doings".

Burning her body with her powers she was gone with the wind. The village people walked towards where she had committed suicide.

Healers had run to the injured and the dead, while others grieved over their loss.

"Mommy", said a small child "why did the Miko have to die? She saved us all. Its not fair", the child cried.

"I know. But it was the kind of power she had. If she did not take her life then the wish she had wanted would not have been granted", the mother explained.

"I see. But still mama. I didn't want the nice lady to die and leave us".

"I know son. She has done a great deal for us and we must always remember her great doings for us to have a better life."

All the able people gathered around where their beloved Miko had died and prayed. They were in her debt. If it wasn't for her they would all still live in fear. If it wasn't for her more of the men of the village would have been killed. If it wasn't for her no one would have seen a better tomorrow.

**Well there you have it. The first chapter of my story.**

**Review to tell me what you think.**

**Next update coming at you really soon so all you Inuyasha fans hang with me.**

**JA NE!! **


	2. The Underworld

**YAY!! Thank you for the wonderful reviews I got for my first chapter. I'm so happy bout that…lol…**

**Disclaimer: As much as I am a fan of the manga and anime I sadly do not own Inuyasha. But I do own this story.**

* * *

The Underworld

50 years later

During the time of the seal, another war had broken out between the Vampires and the Demons. The demons in a way were peaceful like the humans. Never wanting to dominate any species. Even though they were the most powerful species there was. But being locked in the underworld with blood thirsty vampires had changed their alliance drastically. The vampires turn on their own alias for their blood. Naraku not caring about the demons but only their survival for his own people broke his ties with Inutaisho and killed Inutaisho's demons. Realizing that it was Naraku's fault for them being sealed the war went on for what seemed like was forever.

50 years later (100 years)

The vampires stopped going after the demons. Placing a demonic barriers around his half of the underworld to protect them, the vampires went after others creatures for the dark world. Withches, ghouls, tainted werewolves anything that had blood was the vampires meal.

"Inutaisho was smart to put up that demonic barrier", said Naraku as he sat in his front chamber of his castle.

"Yes, it was smart My Lord", said a soft voice. "Dinner is ready".

Leaving his front chamber towards the dining room to sit down for his evening meal.

Bringing a witch in by his worriers and placed her in front of the King.

"My my", Naraku started. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

The witch had pale white skin with blond hair and blue eyes like a cat.

"Its such a waste that your gonna have to die. I could have gotten a good fucking out of you".

"You bastard. You vampires are killing all my people and for what? Blood!? You sicken me Naraku"!!

Naraku just laughed and nodded towards his men. They punched her in the stomach, which brought her down to her knees and panted. Raising her face to meet his he smirked.

"The smell of a witches blood is so intoxicating. Did you know that? It makes me want to eat you whole", he smiled.

Fear raided off of her and he could smell it. Her fear fuelled his senses to no end. Licking the woman's face down to her neck he sunk his teeth in the junction, between her neck and shoulder.

Screaming her head off as the pain of his teeth pierced her skin. Feeling her blood being drained from her body she became dizzy. Before long she went limp and died in the men's arms.

Wiping his mouth clean he looked up to his men's faces.

"Have whatever is left."

Picking up her dead body the 2 worriers left with the witch in hand.

"Keiko"!

"Yes, My Lord"?

" Come to my bed chamber. I want to fuck you tonight".

Keiko smiled in know how to please her master. Walking up to him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"What do you wish for me to wear tonight"? She asked seductively.

"Come to my bed naked", he answered with a smile.

"Anything for you". And with that she left.

"400 years left and then I shall see the bright orange sun again", he smiled and waited for his maid to arrive to his bed.

100 years later (200 years)

Inutaisho had his first child, which turned out to be a boy. He named him Sesshomaru. After 3 months of caring for the boy, Sesshomaru's mother left him and his father. Realizing that was not the kind of life that she wanted she left them for another male demon. Being the Lord of the Western Side of the Underworld women were always fawning over Inutaisho and jealously got the best of her. Not caring weather or not she left, Inutaisho let her leave. Saying that he could keep the boy, that she didn't need him in her life she left without looking back.

"At least she wasn't my mate", Inutaisho said as he remembered the day she left her son and him.

"One day you will be a strong demon and rule this side of the Underworld".

The baby gurgled as he played with his fathers long hair.

Smiling sadly at the small baby boy he said "I'm sorry that your mother left you. You deserve better Sesshomaru and I'm going to make sure that you have everything that you need from me. Your now my life my son".

As the years passed Sesshomaru became a handsome powerful young taiyoukai. (As all of you women know. squeals).

200 years later (400 years)

Inutaisho's mated a vampire named Izayoi. She was a servant for Naraku until he wanted her innocence. Refusing to give him what he wanted she was sentenced to death. Fearing for he life she ran away into the arms of a taiyoukai. It was love at first sight for these two. Living with him in his castle she agreed to be his personal maid. Months passed and Izayoi and Inutaisho became mates and she had his second son. He named him Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was the first half breed there ever was between a vampire and a demon and he was deeply loved by his mother and father. As the years moved on Inuyasha grew up with anything he wanted. He too grew up to be handsome like his brother and father.

100 years later (500 years)

The seal was finally broken. The demons and vampires were finally free from their hell whole. Only the demons and vampires ruled the underworld, being as the vampires killed off any other living species that did live.

"Father", said Sesshomaru. "When do we get to see this home of ours you kept talking about for the last couple hundred years"?

"Today my son. Today is finally the day we get to see the sun once again".

"Do we have to leave this place old man"? Asking Inuyasha. "These humans you spoke of they don't sound too appealing".

Inutaisho just laughed.

"My son humans look like vampires just not as pretty", he said as he turned to his vampire mate. "Not as beautiful as you Izayoi".

"You flatter me my Dearest", Izayoi said as she kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"When does this seal break"? Ask Sesshomaru plainly.

"Didn't you just ask me that "?

"Im getting impatient", Sesshomaru answered as he walked off.

"Yeah and so am I father". As Inuyasha walked the other way leaving his parents behind.

"How will we fit in with the above world My Dearest"? Izayoi asked.

"Do not worry about that my Sweet. I have a plan. That will not only hid our demon appearances but your fangs as well".

Izayoi just smiled. Thanks to him she had a normal life. Well as normal it can be for a vampire and demon. She had a beautiful family and everything that she always wanted and it was only getting better.

As a portal opened from within the Underworld for the Human world all the demons got ready for their departing.

"Finally", was all Sesshomaru said.

"And how the fuck are we suppose to live in this--", Inuyasha was cut off by his brother hitting him upside his head.

"Shut up youidiot"!!

Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws ready to attack his older brother.

Sesshomaru's index and middle finger glowed as a whip appeared.

"Ready any time you are half breed".

"Enough"!! Their father growled. "Its time to leave".

The family of four left the Underworld to once again join the Human world that they were sealed from. As they resurfaced Inutaisho was thinking about what The Miko had said long ago.

'She was right….about us fighting blindly. Forgive me Miko.'

* * *

**Alright. Now I know this wasn't the greatest chapter for my story… but I just had to give you readers a little inside of what was happening for the past 500 years. It wasn't my favourite chapter either and I know it went by a little fast but just bare with me. I promise that the next chapter will be better. Until then stick with me Inuyasha fans.**

**I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter….so please review!!**

**JA NE!!**


	3. Remembering

**YES!! So far my story is going great!! Here is your next chapter Inuyasha fans. **

**Inuyasha-24**

**Sesshomaru-26**

**Kagome-21**

**Sango-22**

**Miroku-23**

**Those are the ages so far.**

**Remembering**

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Kagome slumped out of bed and rolled onto the floor. As she got up she hit her head on her lamp table.

"Shit! That hurt!!" She yelled.

Kagome finished rubbing her head and headed for the shower. She lived by herself for 5 years. Since she was 16 years old. Ever since that fateful day she had lost everything. She let the water run on her back as a flashback appeared in her memories.

_Flashback_

_She sat watching TV when her doorbell rung. Hurrying to open it she was surprised to see police at her doorstep._

"_Hi, may I help you"? Kagome asked politely._

"_Yes are you Kagome Higurashi"? The officer asked._

"_Yes. Yes I am"._

"_I'm sorry miss but your family was in a terrible car crash"._

"_Wh--WHAT!!" She yelled._

_The officer just nodded._

"_How…how did this happened my brother and mother only went out to get take out! Where are they I want to see them"!!_

_The officer shook his head._

"_You cant. When the car flew off the ramp and impacted the ground it exploded. There were no survivors". The officer explained._

_Kagome dropped to her knees. She only saw them leave her sight for an instant and the next second they were gone forever. Like a lit match had been put out and to never be lit by the same match again…just like that they were gone from her life._

_She was trembling. Not from fear but from shock. Her only family was gone. After her grandfather had passed on they were a tight family from there on, but now, she was stripped for the only family she every knew. She was an orphan. Nothing will every be the same._

_As tears fell down her rose coloured cheeks she sobbed hard._

"_An explosion"? Kagome muffled out._

"_Yes. I'm sorry miss"._

"_Thank you", She said as she got off her knees to close the door._

"_Is there anything I could do for you miss"? The officer asked. "Like call your other relatives and--"_

"_There is nothing I want from you. And thank you", as she closed the door she ran to the TV set that was on as she flipped on to the local news channel._

_Seeing the crashed car that her brother and mother had taken in flames. Firefighters trying to put out the fire with their hoses. Police securing the area and ambulances sirens whining and hurrying to people that were injured in the crash. Flipping off the TV, Kagome ran to her room and sobbed. Her eyes were red and puffy and she couldn't breath through her nose. She curled herself under her blanket and held herself. Wishing that the pain would go away. The fear of being alone had scared her the most… even….even thought in truth she was never alone. But with her family gone she was alone in her heart._

_Two hours had passed by and she had stopped her hard sobbing. Laying there holding the star necklace her brother had given her just because he wanted to._

"_Life will never be the same" she whispered to herself and feel into a deep sleep_

_End of Flashback_

Kagome turned off the pipe, she stepped out of her shower to get ready for work. She worked for the biggest business company in Japan. Takahashi International Corp. It was runned by the biggest tycoon of Japan. Inutaisho Takahashi. Thanks to her best friend of one year. Sango Yue. Sango worked with Kagome as well. Her husband Miroku Yue worked there as well. Miroku managed Advertisements and Sango was his assistant/secretary. Kagome was a secretary also. But it was for the rudest, cockiest most flirtatious man she had ever met. Inuyasha Takahashi. She didn't hate the man not did she truly like him either. I mean not all people who worked for a company liked everyone in it…right?

Kagome reached for her underwear drawer and pulled out a silver gun. That had the engravings 'SILVER' and on the other side 'SLEEK'. She gave a little laugh at her old codename. Well her still remained codename. Kagome Higurashi was a slayer. A Vampire Slayer. Kagome was branded ever since she was 5. Kagome was born with the strangest birthmark on her lower back. The shape of a cross. The slayers took interest in her. Figuring that it was a sign that she was the chosen one to slaughter all the vampires that hid in the Human World. Running her hand along one of her most prized possessions she started to remember her last memory of the slayer coven.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome. Your family was killed by a vampire". Said her leader._

_Sitting on her bed Kagome gripped her gun._

"_That bastard. I want him dead." Kagome seethed._

"_Kagome. Who ever did it is most likely long gone by now. I'm sorry"_

"_I will kill every single vampire just to make sure Hojo. I want vengeance"._

"_I understand", said Hojo. "But I can't. You are just going out in rage. You could be killed."_

_Kagome knew that Hojo had always had a thing for her but she never did return the same._

"_I don't care. I just want vengeance". Kagome was on the verge of tears._

_Walking over towards her bed he sat down beside her._

"_Kagome, I will take care of things. Like paying bills and stuff like that, but you will have to buy your own food and clothes"._

_Kagome nodded._

"_And you are going to stop slaying. Until you feel better or until the coven says other wise."_

"_I understand Hojo"._

_End of Flashback_

Smiling as she placed the gun back, Kagome got dressed for work.

Arriving at work, she met up with her best friend Sango. Before Sango Kagome never really had any friends and she liked it that way.

"Hey Kags", Sango greeted.

"Sup San"?

"Nothing much. Just had a long night", Sango answered as she yawned.

"I see. It must have been a really rough night huh"? Kagome nudged her friend.

"Yes. Yes it was. He's so rough in bed", Sango laughed.

" I was kidding. I didn't want to hear what you….." Kagome Shivered.

The girls laughed.

Both Kagome and Sango was wearing dress suits. Sango Navy Blue and Kagome Gray.

"And what are you 2 fine ladies laughing about"?

They turned to see Miroku entering the glass doors of the very tall building.

"Oh well Kagome just asked what we were doing last night".

Miroku pecked Sango's lips and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I see. It was rather rough wasn't it my Sweet"?

"Grr….I don't want to hear this", She said as she covered her ears.

The couple laughed.

Just then 3 men walked in through that glass doors of the building.

Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked in. They look like triplets if anyone saw them for the first time. Except that you could tell that Inutaisho was indeed much older. They all had black hair. Inutaisho's was up in a high ponytail and had hazel eyes. Sesshomaru had blue green eyes, while Inuyasha had emerald eyes. They all wore Black Suits.

"Good morning you 3", Inutaisho greeted.

"Good morning", they said.

As they walked past Inuyasha winked at Kagome and smiled.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

Inuyasha paused and walked back towards her.

"Hello Kagome".

She didn't say anything.

"You know", he said as he leaned in closer to her. "Its only polite to say 'hello' back Kagome".

"Hello Mr. Takahashi", Kagome said as she gave a small smile.

"How are you on this fine morning"?

"Fine".

"Your looking lovely as ever"

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Takahashi"?

"If you call that flirting. And please call me Inuyasha".

"If you wish…Inuyasha."

"I do wish and I also--"

"Inuyasha"! Sesshomaru Yelled after him.

"Gotta go. See you at your desk in 5 minutes". Inuyasha said as he left to catch up with his brother.

"This is just peachy", Kagome groaned.

"Kagome please we all know that Inuyasha has a thing for you", said Miroku.

"Yes. I'm sure the whole building knows by now".

"Well he has been wanting to get with you for the past 6 months", replied Sango.

"Yes…I am aware of that Sango", Kagome getting annoyed.

"Well its time for another days work", said Miroku. "Shall we"?

"We shall Honey". Sango wrapped her arm around his as he kissed her hand.

Kagome walked silently behind the couple as she thought.

'No matter what life goes on. With or with out me. I have to try and make the best of it. Even with Inuyasha as my boss'.

**Well here is another chapter my Inuyasha fans.**

**Review to tell me what you think PLEASE!!**

**This one of my favourite chapters cuz Inuyasha is coming back into the picture. YAY!!**

**Stick with me my Inu Fans!!**


	4. Rejection

**YEAH!! My story is getting there. Next chapter coming right at ya!!**

**And to answer Nay-nay-chan01's question: No Sesshomaru does not hate Izayoi. He actually has a lot of respect for her in my story and he is not the mean one well know and love.. I made him a bit mellow. **

**I would just like to thank all my reviewers. You guys are my inspiration to continue my story. MY INUYASHA FANS!!**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Rejection**

IT was another regular day at the office for Kagome. Everyone was calm and it was quite. Well… it wasn't to quite. There were soft murmurs of voices that surrounded the office floor. Sango and Miroku were on the floor below her, so she was all alone with no one to talk to. Not that she minded that too much.

'I always get this eerie feeling all the time I come here. Its kinda to perfect. No one is ever rushing around like in a regular office. Nothing is ever out of place. Its like--'

"**Inuyasha!!**"

"Spoke to soon", she murmured.

Inuyasha stepped out of his office to see a beautiful long black haired girl with brown eyes. She wore a black blouse with a short white mini skirt and white pumps.

A shocked look cross Inuyasha's face as he saw the girl come up to him.

"What do you want Kikyo"? Inuyasha asked.

It looked like he was sleeping. With his hair a skewed and the droopiness of his eyes.

"I heard that you broke up with Mai". She said.

"Yea I did. Why do you ask"?

"I was thinking that maybe you and me could give us a try once more", Kikyo said as she rubbed his face.

Inuyasha looked around to find Kagome looking at him with a raised eyebrow shaking her head at him. She turned her head back down to her computer and continued what she was doing.

"Ummm…. Can we talk about this in my office."? Inuyasha asked.

"Sure we can". She kissed him on the cheek.

Disappearing into his office, Kagome giggled to herself.

'Wow. He has a girl friend and here he is trying to get with me. Thank god I'm not an idiot.'

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts,

"Hello Sango".

"How did you know it was me"?

"I labelled your number on my phone"

"Oh. I'm bored"

"So am I".

"Today is **soooooo** slow", Sango complained.

"How could you tell? Since I have been here the only thing I have to entertain me is with Inuyasha's drama with his '_women_'", Kagome stressed the word women.

Sango laughed. "Well I know what you mean. Miroku used to grope the women in the office. I almost killed him for that".

Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"Does he still do that"? Kagome asked.

"Sadly sometimes yes. But I can flirt with any guy that I want to", Sango laughed.

"Nice trade. So much for being _married", _said Kagome.

"So what is happening on your floor right now San"?

"Absolutely nothing", Sango moaned. "What about you"?

"Nothing. Oh Except that A girl came by. She was very beautiful". Said Kagome. "Kikyo. I think that was her name".

"Oh Inuyasha's ex."

"Yeah, I'm guessing. She was here asking if they could have another shot at love".

"I'm not surprised. That women wouldn't want anyone with him".

"I see. I see. Oh gotta go boss is coming out of his office". Kagome said seeing Inuyasha walking towards her and Kikyo walking the other way.

"Alright see you in half an hour for lunch".

"See ya". As Kagome hung up the phone Inuyasha stopped and leaned on her desk.

"Beautiful, did you get the paper typed up like I asked you too"? He asked.

Kagome handed him the papers and scowled.

"How many times have I told you not to call me beautiful? My name is Kagome".

"Many times gorgeous".

Kagome rolled her eyes. There was no winning for her when he wanted her.

"You know", Inuyasha started. "You look sexy in grey. It matches your eyes perfectly"

Kagome rolled her smoky brown eyes and frowned.

"You know, if you frown too much your face might stick that way. Its better if you smile. Your most beautiful when you smile", Inuyasha commented.

"Aren't you quite the flirt"?

"Only to those who deserve it".

Kagome raised a brow. "And how do I deserve it Inuyasha"?

"Face it Kagome. Your very desirable. And I desire you the most".

She blushed. No one has ever made her blush before. Not even Hojo and he did give her nice compliments.

"Are you blushing, Sweetheart?"

"No"! Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha gave a little chuckle.

"No need to be shy. I only tell you the truth."

She shook her head and clicked the print button.

"And what makes me desirable to you Inuyasha"? She asked quietly.

He had to smile at her shyness. No women was ever shy around him. Not one.

"Who knows. I just want you and I always get what I want". He grinned.

"Cocky aren't we Inuyasha".

"Yes we are", he grinned showing his perfect white teeth.

"It amazes me that your _flirting_ with me seeing as you have a _girlfriend_. Your almost as bad as Miroku", she said as she leaned on her hands that were resting on the desk.

Inuyasha laughed hard at the comment.

"Me? As bad as Miroku? That's a laugh. And no I don't have a girlfriend"

"And why is that? Did your _flirting_ drive her away"? She asked smirking.

"Now now. The only way I will answer is if you come on a date with me. Will you"?

"You always ask me Mr. Takahashi. The answer is No." She said as she handed him the documents that he wanted. "And now I will be going on my lunch. I will see you in an hour and a half." And with that she left another speechless Inuyasha.

He was angry. Beyond angry as he stomped back to his office. His colleagues watched in awe as the women he desperately wanted walked to the elevator.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? GET BACK TO WORK!!" He yelled and closed his door.

He was steaming. He always got what he wanted. **ALWAYS**. Why couldn't he get her now? His charm and good looks got him any women. And now the one women he wanted he cant get.

"Keh!! If I had my charming powers she would already have been mine", he hissed.

Looking at the ring on his finger that hid his looks and abilities he cursed.

"FUCK!… I cant stand this!!" he yelled as he punched the wall.

"Trouble in paradise little brother"?

Sesshomaru walked in and sat on his black leather couch.

"None of your business Sesshomaru", he hissed again.

"Ahh. I know that look. It's the defeated look. You still cant get Kagome can you"? Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha growled.

"I assume that it's a 'no'", he laughed.

"Keh"

"You know brother, not all women will want you".

"Feh"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Why don't you do something nice for her instead of yourself?", Sesshomaru suggested.

"What do you mean"?

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in frustration.

'How could my brother be this dense'? He thought.

"What I mean is half breed is give her something nice. Show her that she is not one of those show girls you always carry around".

"And why should I do that. She's just gonna be like every other girl I dated. None of them lasted more than a month".

"Besides Kikyo".

Inuyasha growled. "Yea…besides her".

"Tell me little brother. Why is it that you only go out with vampires and humans"?

"I don't know. I guess its because of mom. I want her blood to be within my children…if I have children. I mean you already have Rin and she is a youkai demon. Your going to continue fathers generation. But I want to continue mothers…maybe".

"I understand. Tell me how many humans have you gone out with"? Sesshomaru asked.

"3 and the rest were vamps".

"Hmmm", was all Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha clutched his chest and fell to his knees in pain. His eyes widening, glowed blood shot red as he started gasping. Sesshomaru was by his side in an instant.

"Brother. What's wrong"?

"I…I haven't…fed in a…while", Inuyasha rasped.

"What is wrong with you? You know you're a half breed. You cant control your blood lust like every one other full blooded vamp"!! Sesshomaru groaned.

"I know. I will be back".

Inuyasha got up and head for the door still clutching his chest.

"Remember not to kill the humans Inuyasha", Sesshomaru stressed.

"I know Fluffy". And Inuyasha left.

'Brother, I don't know why you force your self. Your not like Sango and Miroku who can go with out blood for a long period of time. Why do you keep forgetting that your not a full blood'? Sesshomaru thought. As he walked over to the phone.

"Inuyasha"?

"No father. Its me Sesshomaru. Inuyasha went hunting again".

"Hmmm it seems as though he is going hunting a lot now. Before it was never like this".

"I know father. Do you think something is wrong with him"?

"I'm not too sure. If his mother…"

" I know. She would know what to do".

"Well you know what to do Fluffy. Tell Kagome to go home when she comes back from her lunch".

"Will do and please don't call me Fluffy". Sesshomaru moaned.

"Alright. Sesshy".

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and looked out side the window.

'What could be wrong… little brother?'

**

* * *

****Well you found out some interesting information in this chapter……ooooooooooo**

**Well you know the drill… REVIEW!!**

**Until next time………………..**


	5. Worried on both Ends

**INUYASHA FANS!! HERE IS UR NEXT CHAPTER!! And to my anonymous people who read my story and couldn't review, I am truly sorry. I didn't realize that my this was disabled. But now you can review. Sorry about the misunderstanding.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Worried on both Ends**

**-LUNCH-**

"Shit!" Kagome screamed as she, Sango and Miroku walked down the street. "Inuyasha Takahashi really pisses me the fuck off! Why cant he get it through his thick head that should reach his brain that- I - don't- want- to- go - out - with- him"? She broke her sentence.

"Calm down Kagome", Miroku hissed. "People are staring".

"Like I care", was Kagome's response.

"Give her a break Miroku. Inuyasha is always asking her out and she always gives him the same answer", said Sango as the 3 friends walked into their favourite restaurant, Sushi Experience.

"Well then maybe Kagome", he turned to look at her. "Should give him a chance".

"And why should I"? Asking steamed.

"Because, I have never seen him go after any female like he does with you".

"Well Miroku, did you ever think that maybe its because Inuyasha always gets what he wants?"

"Now that you say that Kags, it is true." Sango defended.

"Yeah it is San. I mean I know he went out on dates with all the women at the Takahashi International Corp. There are only what? 15 females that work there?"

Sango and Miroku nodded.

"That also includes you too Sango", said Miroku.

"Yeah I know. But it didn't really work out. We just decided to stay friends and then that's how I met my hentai husband".

"Heyy! I'm not that much of a hentai any more".

The girls rolled there eyes. "Sure".

"Hello and Welcome to Sushi Experience . How many will be seated today"? The hostess asked.

"3", answered Sango.

The hostess nodded. "Right this way".

Following the hostess up 3 steps to a booth set for 4.

"I love the sushi in this place. Its always so fresh", Kagome smiled.

"I agree", said Sango.

"I just wanted to go to WacDonals to get a Big Mac", Miroku complained.

Sango whacked him on the head and gave him the- better- not- start- complaining- look. Seeing the anger in her eyes Miroku shuddered in his corner. Kagome laughed at the interaction of the couple.

"Hey Sango and Kagome", greeted a girl named Seiko.

"Heyy".

"The usual"? The she asked.

"Yup".

As the waiter left, one of the sons of Inutaisho walked in to front door.

"Hey, isn't that Sesshomaru"? Miroku asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah", Sango nodded.

Waving the handsome man over to where they were sitting, Sesshomaru gracefully sat down beside Kagome.

"I never knew you ate here Mr. Takahashi", said Sango.

Sesshomaru snorted. "I eat here every week".

"Interesting", replied Kagome. "I've never seen you here before".

He snorted again. "I only eat here during the evening for dinner with my mate, Rin."

Kagome knew that demons worked with her at the Takahashi Corp along with humans. Being a slayer had its advantages. Besides if you were trained the right way you would be able to since their demonic aura a mile away. But vampires were tricky, since they could camouflage themselves to look like humans and they didn't really give off that strong of an aura. She could handle demons with her ever since the treaty was made but never any vampires. She hated them with ever fibre of her being for what they did to her. The waitress came back with there meals and drinks set them in front of Kagome and Sango.

"And what would you two gentlemen want to have"?

"Umm… I will share with my wife", answered Miroku.

"You sir"?

"Its ok Seiko, he will share with me", Kagome answered.

"Alright", Seiko nodded as she walked away from the group.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Kagome" ?

"Positive. Now lets eat".

The 4 friends dug into there meal and enjoy a pleasant conversation at the same time. All the while Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for rejecting him so many times. It was true that he was cocky, rude, and beyond the biggest flirt she had ever encountered, but deep down he did make her feel special with all of the compliments.

"Kagome, after this you can go home. Inuyasha left for the day", Sesshomaru stated.

"Why"?

"He was not feeling well and father let him have the rest of the day off".

Kagome nodded and excused herself to use the ladies room. When they were sure she was out of earshot range they continued.

"He gone again"? Asked a shocked Sango.

The elder brother nodded.

"But this is the third time this month. He never has a craving this badly", said Miroku.

"I know. Father and I are worried about him. We don't know what to do".

The 3 friends sat in silence for a little while till Sesshomaru broke it.

"Have any of you told Kagome who you really are"?

"No. We haven't".

"Because…"

"Fear. A lot of humans hate us. And I don't want to lose my best friend because of what I am." Sango answered with a sad smile.

"Well you are gonna have to tell her sooner or later".

"I choose later, Sesshomaru", Sango gave a little chuckle.

**-LADIES ROOM-**

"Inuyasha," She breathed as she washed her hands.

'This is the third time this month. And last month it was the same. What could be wrong with you? I guess I'm worried?' She thought to herself.

A loud slap was heard within the bathroom walls as her cheek turned red and her fingertips stung and started to turn a rose pink. "No! I don't care about him", she tried to convince herself.

Staring back into the mirror and splashed cool water on to her face. "But… its hard not to worry".

She left the sink and headed out the door with her thoughts still on her 'sick' boss.

**-LUNCH TABLE-**

"Alright, I'm back", said Kagome as she pulled out her wallet.

"That wont be necessary. I already paid for our meal", stated Sesshomaru.

"What? You didn't have to do that".

"I know. Oh well". As he got up and head to the front door. He turned around and called back. "Lunch is over in 10 minutes. If your not back by then I will give you your warning", he bluntly said.

Sango and Miroku paled. "We better head back now Sango. You know how the Takahashi family is when your late", as he dusted the crumbs off his dress suit.

Sango nodded. "So I will see you later to night then"? She asked.

"Most definitely", Kagome answered as they went there separate ways.

Catching her bus she rode back to her house in deep thought, as the rest of the work day continued on.

Reaching her destination, Kagome took a quick shower and headed off for a little cat nap until Sango arrived.

**-EVENING NIGHT- TAKAHASHI MANSION**

"Inuyasha is not home yet, Sesshomaru"? Inutaisho asked.

"No".

"This has never happened before". Inutaisho stated. "I'm getting a little worried".

The eldest son just nodded his head.

An hour later the front doors to the largest mansion in Japan opened and walked in a tired and a more relaxed Inuyasha. His eyes were back to his normal shade of ember and his silver hair sleek reaching his ass. His cute little doggie ears twitching left and right, listening for the sounds of his family members. His tie was untied and around his neck with his blazer wide open.

"Inuyasha, are you alright"? His father asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"Brother". Look up at the grand stair case Inuyasha saw his brother and mate coming down swiftly.

"Inu-kun"! Yelled Rin as she leaped in his arms to give him a tight bear hug. "We were all so worried about you".

Inuyasha hugged back as best he could, seeing as Rin was 4 months pregnant. "I'm sorry that I worried you all"

"What happened son"?

"I needed to feed". Was all he said.

"Inuyasha", Sesshomaru said sternly. "This has been going on for months now. Your feeding has never gotten out of hand like this before."

"I know that!" Inuyasha yelled. "Being half demon and half vampire isn't as easy as you may think! I have to give in to the temptation of blood so the my vampire self doesn't go on a rampage!"

"I know that little brother".

"Son", Inutaisho started "How many people did you bite today"? He asked as they sat on the family room's couch.

"About seven". He looked ashamedly

The whole room went quite. Not even his late mother feed that much during a month or more.

"Yes yes. I know its bad alright. Can you all just stop staring at me".

"Alright, lets think. When exactly did this happen?"

"What do you mean"? asked Inuyasha as he looked at Rin.

"Well I mean your craving for blood. I mean lets face it Inuyasha your craving for blood is more intense that a full blooded vampire", stated Rin.

"I know". Inuyasha's ears flattening against his skull.

"Come on lets not think about it tonight. We can start fresh tomorrow" Inutaisho suggested.

"Come Rin, you need your rest". And the couple walked away from the two men. They sat in silence. Neither one wanted to break it. Sitting there thinking of what each other wanted to say.

"Inuyasha--"

"I feel like a monster", Inuyasha blurted out. "I feel like I cant control myself. My demon is controlled my vampire acts out, when my vampire is controlled my demon acts out in search of a mate. If I don't drink blood my vampire self will be let loose and kill innocent people and I don't want that father," he said looking into his golden eyes.

Inutaisho had changed back into his other form. The same molten golden eyes and silver hair that was up in a high pony tail.

"Son, I'm trying my best really I am. But when your mother was alive she was the one that took care of you, when you need to feed, when you need blood."

" I know. I only take the right amount of blood I need from the humans and then I erase their minds of me every biting them".

"I know Son. I'm very proud of you for doing that", he said as he kissed his forehead.

Inuyasha smiled. He usually doesn't ever let his dad kiss him anymore but he let that one slide because of the father son moment.

"I'm going up to my room now. Good night father".

"Goodnight Son".

(A/N:I just had to put a father son moment in there. After watching the 3rd Inuyasha movie his father is really nice and KAWAII…so I just had to…cuz its fuzzy moments. lol.)

**-INUAYSHA'S ROOM-**

Sighing , Inuyasha retired for the night. After feeding for so long he need the sleep.

"Kagome, I wonder what you are doing right now", he sighed.

"…"

Snapping his body forward he shook his head and cursed.

"Did I just say 'Kagome'"? He asked himself. "She's nothing to me like that. I just want to go out with her because she's sexy".

At that point his mouth began to water at the sound of her name. A craving for him to continue repeating that lovely name.

"Shit! Am I really attracted to Kagome Higurashi? More attracted than I should be"? He asked himself once again as he fell asleep.

**-KAGOME'S HOUSE-**

After Sango had arrived, the two girls sat down and watched a sappy romance movie. Popcorn was every where and tissues were all used up from their boxes. I guess having a popcorn fight to see who had to clean up the nasty used up tissues was the right thing…wasn't it?

"That movie was so sad", moaned Sango.

" I know. Its two bad that they died in each others arms though", pouted Kagome as she and Sango cleaned up the popcorn.

'So school is next Wednesday, what r u going to do"?

"What do you mean"? Kagome asked.

Sango sighed. "What I mean is how are you gonna get to school".

"Bus", she smiled.

"Kagome…you-need-a-car".

Kagome stared at her and repeated in the same manner. "I-don't-have-money-for-one".

Sango rolled her eyes at her best friend. "You work at one of the most prestigious business places in Japan and Inutaisho Takahashi is one of the most fairest men I have met and gives you a decent salary and your telling me that you can not even by a car, let alone a used one"?

Kagome nodded.

"What pray tell are you using your money for"? Sango asked raising her eyebrows in questioning.

"What do you think", she said stomping her foot on the carpet floor. "Things for the house, like new chairs and things like that and the clothes on my back , the food I eat, and paying for collage", she concluded.

"Yeah yeah, you have a point".

"Besides San, I don't need a car right now. I can always take the bus or subway train. A car to me is not a necessity that I need in life. Even if I do get a car it would be a long time from now".

"Yeah, I guess your right Kags".

"I know I am".

Finishing cleaning up the popcorn mess they had made. They washed the dishes and headed back to the family room. All the while Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha and hoping that he was alright.

"Hey Kagome, you alright"? Sango asked.

"Yeah, why"?

"Well you have been quiet for a while now. Anything on you mind that you want to talk about"?

"Actually, I was thinking about Inuyasha. I mean he has been getting sick a lot lately and I'm…worried."

Sango's eyes widened. Her best friend was worried about her boss Inuyasha. For the first time his feelings mattered to her. Not that she paid that much attention anyways. Looking down at her friends eyes Sango could tell that it was happening for a while now. That this worrying hadn't just started up recently.

"Your really worried aren't you Kagome"? asked a sincere Sango.

All Kagome did was nod. "Has he told you or Miroku what's wrong with him"?

"No". Sango lied. She knew what was wrong with her friend she just couldn't say anything.

"Alright. And one more thing. Please don't say anything to Miroku or Inuyasha, especially Inuyasha Sango".

Ok now Sango was confused. "Why not"?

"Because if Inuyasha finds out then he will be all cocky and rude about it. And if he knows that I'm worrying about him that much he will take it as a sign that I like him and I'm just denying it".

Sango knew that Kagome was right. Inuyasha was that kind of person who would be too dense and take Kagome's kindness in the wrong way. And the fact that he likes her would boost his ego even more and it already was. Lets face it Inuyasha had his mind set on winning Kagome's affection. And this little bit of info would bring him closer to her destination.

"Alright. I wont tell Inuyasha or Miroku about our little talk".

"Thanks Sango", she said as she hugged her friend.

As they pulled away from each other the house phone rang. Running to catch it on the third ring Kagome gave a panting 'hello'

"Kagome"?

"Yes…who is this"?

"Inutaisho".

Kagome visibly paled. Was she in trouble? Did she do something wrong? Was she sup post to go back to the office? No no….it couldn't be that. Then why was the head boss calling her at this hour?

"Oh hi Mr. Takahashi".

"Please call me Inutaisho".

Inutaisho had always liked Kagome from the first day that he hired her for his son as his assistant, Something about her reminded him about his late wife, how she was always kind but if you pissed her off she would pounce on you. And she wasn't a push over for his sons charm and good looks. She was a fighter, and he admired her for that and she put his son in his place when he tried hitting on her. The one resemblance that he didn't like was the fact that she somewhat looked like Kikyo.

"Okay….Inutaisho."

He laughed a hardy laugh at he hesitation. "I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to come in 2marrow. Inuyasha will be away once again".

"Oh I see. Well I hope that he gets better soon".

"Thank you Kagome". And they hung up the phone.

Walking to the front door Sango waited for her friend to escort her out.

"Who was that"? She asked.

"Inutaisho. He said that I don't have to go to work tomorrow."

"Well then I guess I will see you next week when school starts"?

"Yes you shall Sango. Now im tired and I want to go to bed now."

"Alright", she laughed. "I wont stand in the way of you and your bed. Night Kags."

Night San"

As she closed the door, and leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"Inuyasha", was the last thing on her mind before she drifted off to a goodnights sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I have been very busy these past couple of days. And for that I have given you an extra longer chapter…lol. I hope this clears up any questions from the last chapter. Anyways working on the next chapter for you my INUYASHA FANS!! **

**Tell me what you think in a review.**

**JA NE!!**


	6. Final Decision

**THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! YAY!! HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Final Decision**

The next morning Kagome woke and got ready for work. Even though Inutaisho said that she didn't have to come in today, Kagome thought that since her boss couldn't be there then his assistant might as well. I mean that's why they hired her right?

Walking to her desk and set her stuff down. She started to get to work on the stuff she was sup post to do today. Working thourgh half the day, she started to get a little hungry. Her quickly left her when she saw Sango approach her way.

"Hey Kags. I thought that you didn't have to come in today?"

"Yeah well, I decided to so that I could get my work done," Kagome answered. "What are you doing on this floor anyways?"

"I was just about to drop off some papers off in Inuyasha's office".

"Oh, ok.

"Well I'm going for lunch. Unfortunately Miroku wants to go to WacDonalds since we went to Sushi Experience yesterday," Sango groaned.

Kagome gave a slight giggle. "Well I guess its only fair Sango".

"Yeah right Kagome". Sango continued groaning. "Coming with"?

Kagome shook her head. "No, I have to finish up some work and then I might start on a little bit of Inuyasha's."

"Alright. See you Kags".

"See ya Sango".

Kagome's stomach started to really growl and she pulled out her bento box that she had packed that morning. It was all black and had sakura petals all around it. She got it on her 15th birthday from her mother. She treasured it always. It remained very close to her heart. Just like the star necklace her brother had given her.

Finishing her lunch Kagome started back on her work once again. Finishing her half she made her way down to Inuyasha's office. On the way there she saw Inutaisho and Sesshomaru walking towards her also.

"Kagome? I thought I said that it was alright for you to stay home today?" Said Inutaisho.

Kagome just smiled. "I know but I figured that since Inuyasha was away that I would finish my work that I had today and maybe get started on his. I mean I am his assistant after all."

The two men smiled at her dedication. Even though they both knew that Inuyasha pissed her off from time to time she still did what she had to do.

"Well", Inutaisho said as her opened Inuyasha's office door. "Shall we?"

The 3 of them entered to find papers scattered all over the desk and floor.

"Wow. And here I thought my boss was organized," Kagome gasped.

'He is. But what happened yesterday caused this mess. After his blood lust attacted him', Sesshomaru thought.

"Well, might as well get started on this clean up", Kagome smiled.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru sweat dropped.

"What?" Kagome asked. "We might as well clean up. So lets get to it".

They just stared at her like she was crazy. They clean up Inuyasha's mess? In her dreams.

"Umm… we don't clean up. We have maids to do that for us", Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Fine then. I will do it all by myself. You men can leave me to my work." Kagome huffed.

"Will do, said Inutaisho as he left important documents on his sons desk and they left out the door.

"Grr…such lazy men", she mumbled.

Unknown to her they had heard her every word and started chuckling.

**-TAKAHASHI MANSION-**

"**INUYASHA!!**

"What is it Rin"?

"You cant leave your father said that your not sup post to go to work", Rin snapped.

"Yeah well I'm going. I have some stuff to finish up", with that said Inuyasha headed out the door.

"INUYASHA!!".

Inuyasha just smirked as he got into his silver convertible and drove off.

-THAKAHASHI INTERNATIONAL CORP- INUYASHA'S OFFICE

"Grr…. How many papers does one man need"? Kagome half yelled.

She was on her last bit of papers when she stopped to think about Inuyasha's condition.

"How long will you be away for?" She questioned. "There is no denying it now, I care about him and I want to see that he is ok. Even though he is a cocky bastard, that has no respect for me and my space. Shit this is confusing. I have made up my mind".

**-WACDONALNS-**

"I hate this food Miroku", Sango complained as they took their seats.

"Oh come on. This is the good stuff. Its fast and hot when you get it and best of all you don't have to sit and wait 20 minutes starving for the food that you ordered," he smiled.

Miroku had ordered a Big Mac and a large fry and a large drink. While Sango ordered a salad medium drink and 6 piece nuggets.

"That's why is called 'fast food' Honey." Sango said sarcastically.

"Ha ha ."

Looking up from his food Miroku waved some of his friends over. The two friends work with them at the Takahashi Corp but on the floor lower than Miroku and Sango.

"Hey Koga and Ayame", they greeted.

"Sup with you two"? Koga asked.

"Nothing. Miroku dragged me to this heinous place to have lunch", groaned Sango.

"I hear you", Ayame agreed.

"WacDonals is the best", cheered Koga as she stole one of Miroku's fries.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"So what brings you guys here"? Miroku asked.

"Ummm…to eat", answered Ayame. "Go and get our food Ko".

"Will do", he said as he slapped her ass and she yelped.

"See Sango. Koga can slap his woman's ass but I cant?"

"Nope", she smirked.

Coming back with their food which they both had a the 10 piece nuggets regular fries and drink. They ate and started up a conversation.

"Sango", said Ayame. "How is Kagome"?

"She is good. Still trying to get Inuyasha off her back though", she sighed.

"I see. Well Inuyasha always gets what he wants right"? Ayame chuckled.

"I'm not to sure. Kagome is putting up a tough barrier so far."

"I haven't spent any time with her in so long. We should have a girls night out or something", Ayame suggested.

"Yeah we should. How about tonight?"

"Yeah I think that could work", said Sango.

"Great".

"Well I'm gonna use the can." Koga announced after finished eating.

"Yea, same here", said Miroku as they left for the washroom.

Looking backwards to see if they had rounded the corner she stared back at Ayame.

"Ok if I tell you something you have to promise not to say a word to anyone. Not Koga, Inuyasha or anyone", Sango stressed.

"I promise. Now what is it"?

"Kagome might consider accepting Inuyasha's offer of him asking her out", Sango said in one breath.

Ayame's face went into shock mode instantly.

"Are you serious"? She asked

Sango nodded.

"Wow. I'm kinda shocked. I mean you even said that Kagome was putting up a strong barrier against Inuyasha".

"I know. But the other day Inuyasha went home 'sick' and she started to worry and get concerned. That's when she decided."

"I see. Well it has been happening a lot. Koga told me that he heard from Sesshomaru."

"Well we don't know what is causing it".

"Hush for now. The boys are coming back".

"Well, we better be heading back before Sesshomaru bits our heads off for being late", said Koga as the for friends got up and headed back to work.

**-INUYASHA'S OFFICE-**

"Finally I'm almost done cleaning up this stinking office", Kagome sighed picking up the last bit of papers off the floor.

She had to admit that his office was pretty nice. A black leather couch, steel desk, a fridge. And a pull out couch.

"I'm guessing that there were some late nights here at the office", she said walking over to the huge window that hung behind his desk. Looking out she saw the great view.

"Wow. I guess it pays off to be rich".

"Yeah it does".

Spinning around she saw Inuyasha smirking at her. He was wear his blazer outfit. There eyes connected in a never ending stare. Brown vs. Emerald.

'I never noticed before but he had the most amazing eyes,' She thought.

'Her eyes. They are such a soft chocolate brown. I could stare at them all day', he thought.

Breaking her gaze she stared at the ground.

"What are you doing in here Gorgeous?" Inuyasha asked. "As a matter a fact I thought my father told you not to come in to work today".

"Well I figured that since you were away and I had work to catch up on that I should come in today", she mumbled.

"I see", he answered as he walked closer to her.

A scent hit Inuyasha's nose as he advanced towards her. It was intoxicating. It was drawing him near to her closer and closer. Much closer than he should be.

'Her scent. It smells of sakura blossoms. And strawberries. Its addicting.' he thought.

"Inuyasha", Kagome said as he snapped out of his gaze.

"Yes, gorgeous"?

" I finished my work and placed it on you desk as well your father dropped something off".

"Thank you", was all he said.

"If you don't mind. May I go home now"?

"Yes you may".

She turned and head out the door thinking.

'I have made up my mind. That simple gaze was all I needed.' And she headed out the building.

'What the hell was that?' Inuyasha thought as he sat at his desk. ' I cant be having more feelings than I should for Kagome. I just cant', he growled. 'But her scent. It was the most addicting thing I have even smelt on a women before. What the hell is wrong with me'

* * *

Later that night Sango and Ayame went to Kagome's for their girls night out. Instead of going out they stayed home and played Twister.

(A/N: I love that game. Such fun!!)

"So much for a girls night out", Kagome laughed.

"Hey. I wanted to but Ayame was to lazy to think of anywhere to go", Sango defended.

"Well I didn't know where we should go".

"Left hand green", said Sango. "And no cheating Ayame".

"Pfft whatever. Beside how can you cheat at this game"?

"I don't know. You tell me", said Kagome.

Ayame pouted.

"Ok now left foot blue".

As Ayame reached for the blue circle she slipped and lost her balance bringing Kagome with her. Sango was laughing her heart out as tears feel down her cheeks.

"AYAME!!" Kagome screamed.

"Sorry"

"Grr, you made me loose". Kagome groaned.

"Once again sorry. I don't have that much balance".

"Clearly".

" Aww come on now you two", started Sango. "its just a game".

"Yeah", they both said.

Sango picked up a pillow and hit Kagome in the face with it. Kagome feel backwards with her mouth wide open. Ayame started giggling.

"Oh you think its funny"? Kagome asked as she grabbed a pillow also and smacked her in the face with it.

"Oh its on now", she yelled with excitement.

They started their pillow fight and that lasted an hour. Laughter and screams were through out the house as they attacked each other with pillows. They grew tired after their hour of pillow fighting and collapsed to the floor.

"Wow we are in our 20's and we still have pillow fight", laughed Ayame.

"I know. But its still fun", said Sango.

"Anyways… I'm sure Sango has already told you about what im thinking to do about Inuyasha"

Sango's face was shocked. "How did you know that I told Ayame"?

"Please Sango. You know you wouldn't keep something this good away from Ayame's ears", Kagome smiled.

Sango flushed. "Are you mad"?

"Nope. I was gonna tell her anyways"

They all laughed.

"So what's your decision"? Ayame asked with keen ears.

"I'm gonna accept his offer".

* * *

**SORRY IF IT WASN'T AS GOOD AS MY LAST CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA OF A FILLER CHAPTER THAT LEADS TO THE GOOD STUFF. STICK WITH ME INUYASHA FANS!! PLEASE REVIEW**

**JA NE!!**


	7. Amazing Night to Remember

**YAY!! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!! HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!**

**P.S: I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED THIS CHAPTER YET. SCHOOL IS A BITCH…I KNOW ITS NOT A GOOD EXCUSE BUT ITS TRUE.I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONGER FOR MY ADORING FANS!!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Amazing Night to Remember**

The next day Kagome went to work as usually. Since there wasn't a lot of stuff for her to do she was mostly lazing around, finding anything she could do. On days like today she wished she was in her bed. Smacking her head down on her desk form boredom she started thinking.

'Alright. I am gonna take Inuyasha's offer of him taking me out. Its not cause I have feelings for him its cause if I don't know then he will only continue to pester me and --'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand tapping the top of her head. Looking up into the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes and a smirking faces, she gave a little smile.

"Am I interrupting something"? Inuyasha asked.

"No. I'm just kinda bored", Kagome gave another small smile.

"Well you finished all of what I had planned for you today", Inuyasha laughed.

"Well I didn't want to be behind in my work. I hate that and I didn't realize that I had done most of it yesterday", she groaned as she rested her head on her hands that were propped up on her desk.

"I see. Well I just wanted to say thanks for cleaning up my office yesterday and for starting some of my assignments".

"No problem".

He smiled. "Then I guess it wouldn't be a problem if I gave you theses".

Inuyasha pulled out a bouquet of yellow roses from his back. Kagome was in awe. No guy has ever given her such a gift. They were exquisite. Taking the bouquet out of his hands she sniffed them. Inhaling their gentle scent.

"Inuyasha, they're gorgeous." she gasped.

"I just wanted to properly thank you for yesterday. You didn't have to do it. So I thought I would surprise you with a little surprise of my own". He grinned.

"Well thank you", she said as she sniffed again. "And yes".

Inuyasha brow rose in questioning. " 'Yes' for what"?

Kagome stood up and leaned towards his ear and whispered. "Yes that I would love to go on a date with you", she smiled.

Inuyasha had a huge grin on his face. He finally got the girl he had been wanting to go out on a date with him. After 6-7 months of pure agony of wanting her he finally got her. He felt like jumping for joy the minute she whispered yes in his ear.

"Why now"? He asked.

Kagome shrugged. Evidently she didn't know why per say. Well besides the fact that he had the most amazing eyes ever in the history of guys. Unless that counted she still didn't know why.

"Well it doesn't matter. I will pick you up around 6:30"?

"Yes".

Inuyasha leaned over and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for giving me a chance Gorgeous", he smiled and walked away.

Sitting back down with the flowers still in hand she took a deep breath and let it out and sighed.

"Well this should be eventful", she smiled.

* * *

The evening came by pretty fast in Kagome's opinion. Sango and Ayame were getting Kagome ready for her big night with the youngest Takahashi brother. Fixing her hair and putting on a little bit of make-up. The girls were excited for Kagome. She had finally accepted Inuyasha's proposal and now they had to make her look the part of an exquisite beauty for Mr. Takahashi.

"So he really didn't tell you where you were going", Ayame asked.

"No. He just said that he will pick me up around 6:30. I have no idea where we are going", Kagome sighed.

"Well I'm sure that it will be great"

"Hey Sango", Kagome called. "Where did Inuyasha take you on your date with him"?

" A club", she answered. "We wanted to go dancing and we both wanted to try out that new club that was built"

"Oh Tokyo Lounge".

"Yeah. It pretty nice there".

"Well I'm not really a club person. I kinda hope he doesn't take me there", Kagome said shyly.

Sango gave a short laugh. "I doubt he will take you there. Besides it would be to early. He must be taking you some where nice".

"You think so"? Kagome asked.

They both nodded.

At that point the door bell chimed three times and Kagome jumped. She was nervous. Truly nervous of how that date might be. She had never gone on a real date before and that scared her. What if she did the wrong thing? What if he just asked her out for the sake of keeping his rep at the office as a flirt? All these things were running inside of her head. A hand waved in front of her face breaking her train of thought.

"Huh"? She twisted her face.

"Come on Kags. Your date is waiting down stairs", Her friend smiled.

Making her way down the stairs to see that Ayame had already let Inuyasha in. He was a great dresser. He was wearing a black tux with no tie and black shoes. His black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail just like his fathers.

As she made her way closer to him he couldn't stop the smile that etched across his face. She was stunning. She wore an emerald green halter dress that had matched his eyes perfectly, and had a slit on each side. Matching shoes. Her hair was down with curls at the end and wore a light pink lip gloss that made her lips pout in the most sexiest ways.

"Is this too much? I mean you didn't tell me where we were going and I just assumed--"

"Kagome, its perfect", he said as he extended his arm out to her. "Shall we"?

Kagome gave a cute smile and took his arm. "You two have _fun_ now", yelled Sango as they headed for Inuyasha's silver BMW.

"Don't bring her back late Inuyasha", Ayame scolded with a laugh.

"I wont", he called back and they drove off.

They drove off in silence. Either of them too shy to say anything to each other for the moment. As they came to a stop light Kagome was the first one to speak.

"So how far are we from our destination"? She asked.

"Not to far we are almost there," he answered. "By the way you look really beautiful. I never thought that you could look like that". He smiled.

Kagome's face twisted. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or and insult".

"A compliment.. Its just that I'm kinda shocked."

Kagome blushed. 'why is he making me feel so…so…I don't even know.' she thought.

"So where are we going"? She asked as she turned to face him.

He returned the jester. "A club".

Kagome frowned. She did not like clubs one bit. In fact she hated them. They was always trouble. Some sort of drama and fights. And some bar guy trying to drug up some innocent girl, and all that crap.

" Umm… I don't like clubs Inuyasha. I wish you told me where we were going cause to go to a club I didn't have to dress up so much." , She moaned.

Inuyasha smiled at her lightly as she blushed once again. "Its not a club _club_ Kagome", he said as they pulled into the drive way parking lot. "Its my club. My father owns it."

As they pulled into the parking lot it was nothing that she had imagined. There were hardly any people around like a regular club, as to where people would be lined outside trying to get in. It was empty. The building wasn't like one of those run down building either. It was made of an ivory color brick and had gold plated doors. It was like walking in grand doors.

"Wow. This is your club building"? Kagome asked astounded.

"Yup. If you think the outside is nice wait till you see the inside".

"But Inuyasha", she half whispered. "Where are all the people. I mean a club with this much standard must have a lot of people wanting to come in".

"It does. Lets just say its for the higher class of people. Besides. We send out invites to whoever we want. But its expensive, unless you get a special invite. Normal people can come too but I'm not to sure if they would like to pay to get in", Inuyasha gave a soft laugh.

"I see. So its expensive to get in. So what? Its like a high class club?" She asked.

"Yes. Very much so". He said as they parked and got out of his car.

They strolled in silence until they reached the front doors.

"Inuyasha welcome back", the bouncer greeted.

"Thanks, this is my date Kagome Higurashi", he introduced.

"Nice. Heading in." The bouncer opened the doors and they walked in. Kagome gasped in shock.

There were high class low hanging chandlers with gold like droppings. The floors were all pure white marble. The walls were mirrors with a dim gold light reflecting off of them. And the ceiling had paintings of angels on clouds with instruments in their hands.

**_(A/N: If you ever watched Beauty and the Beast when they are dancing in the ball room while Miss Pott's is singing there is a point where they show the ceiling of baby angels. Just picture that)_**

Kagome continued to look around in awe. The place was fantastic. It was almost like a fairy tail in her eyes. She had never seen anything like this, except for on TV.

"Like what you see"? Inuyasha asked leaning down to her ear.

"Its gorgeous. Its outstanding. I'm glad that I dressed properly for this occasion", Kagome started to fidget with her dress.

Inuyasha smiled. He was glad that she liked it so far…even though it was only the grand hallway. Impressing her was the most important right now. He didn't want her to think that he was a flirt all the time or that he has regular flings with the girls in his office, he just liked having fun and he knew where to draw the line. At least he hopes to be able to do the same thing with the woman holding on to his arm.

Looking up ahead Kagome saw big mahogany wood doors with long brass handles.

"Is that the way up ahead"?

"Yeah it is _Gorgeous_".

This time around Kagome gave a slight blush to when he called her that. So far all her thoughts about him were slowly fading away. Kagome thought it was to fast for her prior feelings to start to disappear but she couldn't help it. Tonight he was charming and lively. Entering the mahogany doors, Kagome immediately started to look around once again. The party room looked like the hallway only that the ceilings were lower and there weren't any mirrors either but regular walls. There were round tables around the edges of the dance floor and people were seated in them while waiters and waitresses served them their meals. Looking to her far right there were a couple of steps that lead to another mahogany door.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome tugged on his sleeve. "were does that door lead too"?

Inuyasha just smirked. "That door leads to many other rooms for sex".

Kagome visibly paled. "For sex", she repeated.

"Yeah. If you want we can head back there and…you know", he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome gave him a playful punch to the arm she was holding onto. "I'll pass".

Inuyasha chuckled as he lead her to their table. It was beautiful decorated. Long handle wine glasses set to the right side of each china white plate. Side by side was freshly polished silver wear atop of cloth nappkins. Yellow roses place right in the center of the table for two. Pulling out Kagome's leather chair, Inuyasha then took his seat.

The waiter came up to them and placed menus in front of them and then poured white champaigne into each of their glasses.

"Hello Inuyasha and….", the waited trailed off his sentence.

Kagome giggled. "Kagome".

"Kagome." The waiter smiled. "My name is Kai and I will be severing you two tonight. I will be back to take your orders".

"He is friendly", said Kagome.

"Yeah".

Looking at the menus Kagome's mouth started to water. There was so many great foods that she could pick from. Her favorites were staring at her the most. Looking up she saw Inuyasha staring at her. Smiling at her with his glittering white teeth he lowered his menu.

"See anything that you would want"?

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I do".

"Well what would you want. It can be anything and everything", he said with a smile.

"Well, I really like the crab legs. I havent had them in forever."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Kagome, you can have however much you want. I know that your holding back. Im sure you havent eaten since lunch".

Kagome gave a-how-did-you-know-look his way. "Ok well since you offered. I would want the crab legs with butter sauce with srimp salad and crab cakes and an orange pop mixed with sprite", Kagome smiled.

"What? You don't like to drink"?

"No…not really"

Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyways My _Emerald _Prince". Inuyasha laughed at the name. " What are you having"?

"Beef ramen with a rare Stake and a dry martini", Inuyasha answered.

"Wow, you must love the colour pink or you like your food half raw", she laughed.

Inuyasha had to laugh at the little irony. "I guess both".

Kai came back and they told him what they wanted and continued to wait for their food.

"So Inuyasha lets talk".

Inuyasha raised his brow once more. "About what"?

"You. So how many people do live with?" She asked.

"Father, brother, sister in law and maids".

Kagome frowned. "No mother"?

Inuyasha growled low deep within his chest. To deep for human ears to pick up.

"No".

"May I ask what happened to her"?

"No", he snapped causing her to jump slightly. Noticing that he made her jump her quickly aplogized.

"Its just a touchy subject for me to talk about".

"That's alright. We don't have to talk about it anymore". She grasped his hand causing him to blush slightly as he grasped hers.

"What about your family"? Inuyasha asked.

"I don't have any. Im an orphan. I have been since I was sixteen".

"Im so sorry Kagome", he said as he held her hand tighter.

"Its alright. I have started to get used to it," taking a sip of her champaigne.

The food came and the couple enjoyed it in silience. Kagome savered every bite of her meal. It had never tasted so good. Kagome was enjoying herself so far. None of the flirtatious comments had escaped his mouth as of yet. She was very impressed with Inuyasha's actions. This whole dinner just to impress her. He didn't have to say that he went threw all of this for her, in her heart she knew.Finishing up their meal they continued to sit in silince. Kagome started to fidget with her dress once again, while Inuyasha leaned back in his seat looking around. Soft music played in the background and couples started to get up and dance.

'They are all couples around our age', Kagome thought as she saw the men lead their women to the dance floor.

"Want to dance"? Inuyasha asked as he stood up and held her hand once again.

Kagome nodded. He was being such a gentlemen tonight. She must admit that she felt something different when she held his hand. The way he smiled at her. The way he talked to her. He was completely different from when he was at the office. At the office he was a complete jackass and a womanizer towards her. Like he would fuck anything in a skirt. But here, and now he was like…a her knight and shining armour but within the same skin. At the same time he was like the dark and light sides of the moon. Hiding who he truly is at work, putting up a front. A dark front. While at the dinner he was shining. Expressed himself to her. He let his light shine down for her to see his true colours.

As the couple swayed on the wooden floors along with the couples Kagome held onto him tightly with her head on his chest. Inuyasha had to smirk at this action. Here she was, the women who had denied him for the longest while and now she was clinging to him and he was loving it. With all the women he had been out with and had semi sexually relations with he had never felt this good. Just to have her in his arms for the very first time was nothing he thought that he would feel. He was defiantly gonna ask for a second date.

"Inuyasha", came her soft voice. "What's this place called"?

Inuyasha smiled. "Takahashi Exclusive"

"I see. Interesting name", Kagome answered.

"Yeah I know. Guess who came up with it"?

"You did"? she guessed.

He shook his head. "Sesshomaru did".

"Oh wow. I would have never thought that".

"Neither did my father", Inuyasha laughed.

As the slow music came to a stop, faster pace music came on to pump up the party. Everyone was grinding on each other, dirty dancing, making out, anything that younger couples would be caught doing. Some even went up that short flight of stairs to enjoy blissful sex. Before Kagome knew it she was bumping and grinding on Inuyasha. Holding her heels in her hands, and with him grabbing her waist it was dry sex on the floor.

The tension was hot between them. Sweat was dripping off of them because people were so close. The music was loud and drumming off the walls. They could feel the slight tremor of the sound waves bouncing off the floors. Inuyasha was holding her so close that he could feel her blood racing through her veins. He could hear her heart beat in his ears. He could feel the slight layer of sweat running off her arms.

"Kagome…"

When she didn't respond he leaned down closer to her ear. He paused. A scent hit his nose like a ton of bricks. Her scent was so strong and it was attracting him. Urging him to bite her. His grip tighten around her waist automatically, bringing her body closer to his. He glazed his lips over the junction of her skin where her neck and shoulder met. Kagome leaned automatically closer to his lips, loving the feeling of how they felt against her.

'What am I doing? The way he feels against me is…it feels……great. Could I really be this attracted to Inuyasha'? she thought

Inuyasha felt his fangs starting to grow in his mouth. He was trying to hold back his urge to bite her right there in front of all these people. He looked down at his concealment ring.

'Is my urge this strong that I cant control my urge to bite her, that my ring can't keep my true form in concealment? I mean I'm not thirsty. I made sure that I feed before I came for her. Does this mean its my demon side calling out for her? But why? I know it couldn't be my vampire side. Its not that kind of urge. Its like I want to take her, mark her as mine',

Inuyasha's mouth opened a little wider. His fingers dug deeper as he held her waist. His eyes started to flash from emerald to gold back and forth. It was getting hard for him to resist her. The scent she was giving off was intoxicating him. A drug, an addiction that he wanted to cure right away, but couldn't. He pulled him self from her and headed to the men's washroom.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she ran behind him.

He made it before she could to him and locked himself in a washroom stall.

"I cant believe this. What is happening to me?" He whispered. "What does my demon want with her? It cant be mating, I only just started to date her. I have to ask father and brother about this. I cant be destined to be with her. I just cant be!" He yelled.

Luckily, there was no one in the washroom with him to hear his rant. "Well maybe I should take her home. Its not safe for her to be around me right now. I really didn't want to end our date yet. Stupid demon senses." He cursed as he walked out the stall and splashed cool water on his face, hoping that it would clam him down.

"Inuyasha"!! Kagome called out to him. "Are you alright? You just ran off the dance floor."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just splashed cool water on my face".

"Are you sure? I mean we can always call it a night, I don't mind", she stared into his eyes. She was concerned for him. The look on his face told her that he wasn't feeling well and she wasn't about to let him stay for the sake of her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive", she nodded. "And I will drive you home".

"NO!" he yelled.

Kagome gave him a puzzled look. "Umm…ok. Why?"

"Because I want to take you home. Besides you wouldn't have any other way and im not letting you take the bus or the train in your dress."

"Alright, but if you feel sick at all I want you to pull over and I _will _take over from there".

Inuyasha smiled. "Deal".

The couple drove in silence. Well, Kagome wanted Inuyasha to focus on his driving more so than talking to her. The way he rushed out of there scared her. And she swore she saw a flash of gold in his eyes before he deserted her. As he arrived at her house he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I'm sorry about our date. My head started to feel woozy", he lied.

"That's ok. I had a fun time. The most fun I've had in years."

"Same".

They both started into each others eyes. For a moment they both felt a spark from when they looked at each other. Inuyasha rubbed the side of her face with the back of his hand, as Kagome leaned into it. Before he knew it he was brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Kagome geld onto his shoulder as the kiss deepened. Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his lap, never breaking the kiss for a second. The kiss was pure passion. Kagome had never felt anything like this before and she was loving it. Inuyasha has had passion like kisses before but none of them were this intense the way Kagome was kissing him. The softness of her lips and the flavour of her almost gone lip gloss. Strawberry. They pulled back from each other and Kagome leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha, this was definitely a night to remember, "she said.

"Agreed."

"Well I better get inside. I will see you later?

"Most deficiently".

Kagome left the presences of his BMW and headed inside her house. Turning back around she blew him a kiss good night and disappeared behind her door, as he drove off into the night.

* * *

**OK WELL THERES ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HOPE THAT IT WAS GOOD FOR ALL YOU INUYASHA FANS. ONCE AGAIN I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE. HOPING THAT MY NEXT CHAPTER WONT TAKE TOO LONG I HAVE ALREADY STARTED ON IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME INUYASHA FANS!!**

**P.S- PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS!!**


	8. Truth

**I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ARE STILL WITH ME. I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. FORGIVE ME!! ANYWAYS IT ALSO TOOK ME SO LONG CUZ I WANTED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER WELL. I WAS WORKING ON IT IN SCHOOL ALSO SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. YOU ALL MAKE MY DAY WHEN YOU REVIEW. IM NOT LYING I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS. ANYWAYS HERE IT IS YAY!!**

**Truth**

Inuyasha drove home in a daze. He kissed her. They final kissed. Inuyasha finally knew how those luscious lips tasted along with her strawberry tasting lip gloss. All he could do was picture her face in his head and her lingering scent that filled his nose. That strawberry and sakura scent. As he pulled into his long drive way way towards his mansion he stopped outside his garage. Inuyasha sat there in deep thought with his engine turned off and lights off. He always thought best in the dark, like the midnight creature that he is.

'Her scent drew mw in. I never noticed before. I guess its because of her blood. But my demon wants her. My other half wants to..to'.

"MATE!" Inuyasha yelled out loud. "No way! I cant mate with her! Maybe my inner demon is just attracted to her because…because.. I DON'T KNOW"! Inuyasha screamed at himself. "Dad. Dad might know.

Inuyasha ran up the front stairs and rushed inside to his fathers office. His father always worked in his home office till he went to bed. His father's office was his favourite place to be. With all the book shelves and books that sat in them, the metal desk, leather black chair and mini fridge. The only things that were missing were the black leather fouton and the giant window that stood at the back of his, his brothers and fathers offices in the company building. Also, Inuyasha's mother would always patiently wait reading his books from his shelves for him to come up to bed with her. That's another reason his father never stayed late or slept over night at work. Inutaisho loved coming home to his wife at night. After a hard days work he loved to come home and smoother her with kisses and one flower every night. Inutaisho spoiled Inuyasha's mother dearly. He loved doing so. No matter how much she said that he didn't have to do all that, he ignored her wishes knowing that it still brought a smile to her face.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked. Sometimes when his father looked at him in his 'disguised' form Inuyasha looked a lot like his mother. Izayoi. At times Inuyasha felt that his father was looking right throught him to his late mother. But it wasn't purposely that his father did that and Inuyasha understood that. Regardless of that fact Inutaisho loves his sons dearly and would do anything to help them the best he could.

"I need to know something…about my demon side".

Inutaisho looked shocked. His youngest son never asked about his demon side, only his vampire side. Inutaisho sat down on his pure white leather couch with Inuyasha following.

"What is it that you want to know"? Inutaisho asked.

"How does mating work"? Inuyasha turned away embarrassed.

"Well. With demons its if there is an intoxicating scent that sends the scenes wild".

"So what if it's a male that sends another male demon scenes wild"? Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"We are not like humans my son. Our scenes don't work like that. Because of our genes and the fact that we are either born male or female our chosen ones are always the opposite sex. Never the same. So when you find the chosen one, nothing matters until you mate with her or place the courting mark on her neck. It could be a youkai, hanyou, human or vampire. But if it is a youkai or a hanyou it has to be within the 'dog' family. Like a wolf demon."

"Why is that"?

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with our gene structure. Even thought you can go with either race your scenes will automatically choose a mate within the dog family if your mating instincts pick a youkai or hanyou", his father explained.

"I understand father".

"Why? Does it have to do with the date you had tonight with Kagome"?

"Yeah it does. Everything you explained just now about choosing a mate, I think it happened". Inutaisho looked puzzled. His son finding a mate? After all the fooling around he did he finally has to settle down with…

"Wait! Kagome? The woman I just hired for you?"

"Yes father", Inuyasha said getting annoyed.

Inutaisho growled. "Well you know what this means. All your fooling around stops now"

Inuyasha gasped. "What"!

"You heard me".

"No! I like dating different women. And Kagome is one of them".

"Fine then my son. If your demon reacts the way it did tonight then she is your chosen one and you will have no choice but to respect that. Understand Inuyasha"?

"Understand father", Inuyasha growled as he walked out of the office.

Inutaisho smiled. 'This should be very interesting'.

Inuyasha stomped up the main stairs to his bedroom, tore off his clothes and jumped in his king sized bed.

"How could Kagome Higurashi be my chosen one? Keh. Its not even for sure. I will have to hang out with her again in order to know for sure anyway."

He laid in his bed silent until sleep consumed him.

* * *

"Fluffy!!" Rin moaned as she came down from her ultimate high. Sesshomaru growled as he felt his release come and bit down into her mate mark as he collapsed down next to her. They didn't go as long as they would usually go only because Rin was big and pregnant. Sesshomaru gently slid out of her and entered her from the back while she laid on her side. He gave a slight grunt and pulled her closer to him.

"Fluffy that was great", Rin breathed.

"I agree my sweet", Sesshomaru kissed her neck. "I cant wait for the baby to be born Rinny. I forgot to ask but what's the gender"? He asked mono toned.

Rin moved closer to him as he moaned. "You are going to have a wonderful baby boy".

His heart soared. "We're having a son." He smiled.

Rin only nodded. "Only a month now till he's born Fluffy".

Sesshomaru smiled. He remembered the first time that she gave him that name because of his tail. They hated each other with a passion, more than Kagome hating Inuyasha. Sesshomaru gave a slight laugh.

"What's so funny"? Rin asked cutely.

"Nothing. I was just remembering how we ended up being mates".

"Oh yea. We got into a huge argument that lead into us changing into our youkai forms and we fought", she laughed.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck.

"After you pinned me to the ground as we turned back into out humanoid forms", she growled in annoyance.

"What? You know I won that fight", Sesshomaru defended.

"I would have if you didn't cheat"

"Me cheat?! I wasn't the one who made the first move".

Rin just smiled. "well if I didn't then we wouldn't be together as we are right now".

**-FLASHEBACK-**

_"You lost this fight"! Sesshomaru sneered as he pinned Rin to the ground._

_"I don't think so", she said as she tried to move._

_"Don't even bother. I have you right where I want you"._

_Rin looked into his amber eyes as he looking in her chocolate brown ones. She was captivated by them and so was he for hers. So captivated that she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Sesshomaru was so shocked at this but still kissed her back with equal force. Pulling away he asked._

_"Mate with me?"_

**-FLASHBACK OVER-**

"Why did we hate each other again"? She asked.

"Because we were attracted to each others scents while we were with someone else".

"Well I'm glad that I'm with you Fluffy", she moaned.

"So am I Rinny. So am I."

**(A/N: I just had to give a little Rin and Sess moment. I was thinking about the next part I was gonna do and I decided them.)**

* * *

"Sango, I had the best time tonight", explained Kagome.

Sango was smiling over the phone. "I m glad that you did. I thought Inuyasha was gonna be such a prick towards you".

"No. He wasn't like that at all tonight. In fact he was a gentleman".

Sango was laughing. "Inuyasha was a gentleman?"

"Yeah".

"Wow. He must have really wanted to impress you".

"Yeah. Hey Sango do you know if there is anything wrong with him"?

Sango paused before answering. "What do you mean"?

"Well while we were dancing he rushed out to the washroom".

"Maybe he really needed to go"? said Sango she looked at her husband as he came out of the bathroom.

"No… it was really weird. And I swear I saw his eyes flash a different colour. Like a yellow or gold even".

"Kagome…uhh are you sure that's what you saw"?

"I'm not even sure myself but I swear I did. I don't know… I'm gonna go to bed. Talk to you later".

"Alright. Night Kagome". And she hung up the phone.

"What was that about"? Miroku asked.

Sango explained what her and Kagome were talking about.

"I see. Do you think that it was his vampire side again"?

"I don't know. But he has to be careful when he is around her".

"I agree. But I'm kinda thirsty. Lets hunt…please", Miroku begged.

Sango sighed. She hated to hunt humans. Even though they didn't kill them she still felt like a monster. To feed on defenceless people brought her shame.

"You can go. I don't want to."

"Sango, listen to me. Even though you hate it and you have more control over your vampire powers but eventually your gonna have to give in. Your strong now but it will come on much stronger later. I know you feel like a monster but--"

"NO! ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!" she yelled.

"Sango"

"No Miro. I can careless about those humans and how they feel. Half of them don't even deserve to live, to breath, to have a heart beat", she seethed.

"So then what's the problem"? He asked.

"KAGOME! My best friend. My sister. I have to keep this secret from her", she started to cry.

Miroku pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair and continued to listen to her.

"I look at her and I see that she is so innocent and kind. Her and I became friends so fast. So easily. And for me to know that there are other vampires out there scares me".

"Scares you"? Miroku asked. "Why does that scare you"?

"Because if any vampire was to attack her, drain her blood, I would start a killing spree. To know that she was attacked, I would feel like dying. I know I'm a hypocrite because I do the exact same thing. I take blood from others, but I cant help the way I feel", she continued to sob.

"Sango I…", he didn't know what to say. He knew that she was right but what were you sup post to do when that one thing that you needed to survive, was the one thing that you couldn't tolerate.

"I understand. I will bring it--"

"No Miro. I'm going with you. I mean once you start there is no point in stopping", she half smiled.

Miroku kissed her deeply and she replied back. He leaned her on their bed not breaking their kiss. He moved from her lips towards her neck, placing soft kisses along her neck line. Sango moaned at his touch as he pricked her with his already growing fangs. Blood trickled from the two holes as he licked them away and stared back at her.

"Feel better"?

"Yes. Lets go Miro".

The couple jumped out of there bed room window and ran off into the night.

"Oh Shinji your so funny", a young woman laughed as she and the man walked through the park.

"You really think so"? he asked.

The woman nodded. The couple walked down the park path way. The dim lights lighting their way. Suddenly they heard a low growl.

"Shinji did you hear that?" The woman asked as she gripped tighter on his arm.

"Calm down Sen.", Shinji urged her as they walked faster.

"You cant escape", said a voice.

"Who are you"? Shinji asked.

"You wont remember so it doesn't make since telling you".

The couple were scared. They didn't know where the voice was coming from. They were looking around franticly for a face the matched the voice. But no one was within miles of them.

"Please leave us alone", Sen pleased.

"I'm afraid we cant do that".

The couple spun around to see Sango and Miroku behind them.

"You see….you have something that we need," Miroku said.

"Please if its money then you can have it", said a scared Sen.

"Its not money that we want", said Sango.

"Then please leave us alone"

"We cant" , they both said.

The predators eyes glowed red as they pounced for their pray. Screams were heard and rang through the forest as they pierced their fangs into skin and sucked their blood. Their bodies grew limp, a signal for them to stop. Licking away the bite marks they started to disappear as they continued to lick. When they were finally gone Sango and Miroku's eyes changed back to magenta and violet colour.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Shinji weakly spoke.

"To survive. Don't worry you aren't gonna die thought", said Sango as she looked into his closing eyes in a trance. His eyes glazed over in the same trance before closing.

"All done Miro"

"Same. They wont remember a thing when they wake up".

"I heard it over here. It sounded like people were being attacked", said a distant voice.

"That's our cue to leave my sweet", Miroku kissed her nose as she nodded. And they ran off back to their home.

Unknown to then 4 pairs of bright red eyes where watch their act from the tree tops.

"Seems like they got to them first before we did", a woman's voice said.

"Seems so", said another. "Lets get back".

They disappeared into the night.

They arrived to a mansion on the other side of town to be greeted by their butler. Pushing him aside they ran to the dinning room where the man of the house was.

"Brother, we saw Miroku and Sango in the park tonight feeding off a couple they attacked. But they did not kill them off like how they should have."

The man looked up from his meal. "Is that true"? he asked the other woman.

She nodded.

"Seems as though we must teach them the meanings of being a vampire. That we never leave our pray to live another day", the man with ebony hair and red eyes gave a sinister smirk. "Kagura you may leave".

As she left the other woman walked to her master and straddled his lap.

"What do you want to night?" She asked.

"Nothing more than to dominate you", he gave he a deep kiss.

Pulling away she asked. "What are we gonna do about the Takahashi's?"

"Don't worry about that right now. You continue what you are doing", he moan as she started to ride him the dry sex way.

"Naraku will I be your queen by your side when you rule once again"?

"Always Kikyo. Always".

He stripped her of her clothes and kissed her chest.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!! HAHAHA IM SO MEAN. I COULD HAVE GONE ON WITH IT BUT I THOUGHT NAHHH!!!!! WELL YOU GOT A LITTLE TASTE OF WHAT INUTAISHO IS LIKE. I HAD TO PUT IT IN THERE. AND IM SORRY IF THE TITLE DOESN'T MAKE SINCE. IM MY NIND IT DID. BUT YOU KNOW SOMETIMES YOUR MIND LOOKS BETTER THAN ON PAPER. HOPED YOU LIKED IT.**

**REVIEW…NEED TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**JA NE**


	9. True Colours Shown

_**I LOVE MY REVIEWS..I KNOW I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE HEARD THIS SOOO MANY TIMES BUT ITS TRUE! ITS MY STORY JUICE LOL. AND I KNOW THAT IM LATE POSTING MY NEXT CHAPTER…BUT BETTER LATE THAN NEVER. ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIEEEEEE!!!!**_

* * *

_**True Colours Shown **_

Naraku sat on his bed with Kikyo in his arms. She was purring after a great night she had with her beloved. Usually he would sleep with Keiko but she had left him for one of his male soldiers. He had them both killed, even though he was going to choose Kikyo over her anyway. They always had a lot of sex. Almost ever night and it never got boring. Even though he was a monster to every one else he loved Kikyo dearly. It was kinda hard to believe that a ruthless vampire had a heart, but he did and it was only towards Kikyo. Naraku wrapped his arms around Kikyo tighter.

"This world will be ours again Kikyo. I will rule this world and the underworld like I did before."

He felt her tighten her arms around him as she kissed his chest towards his lips.

"I know you will Naraku. You have the biggest vampire army in the world. You have me, your sisters and anyone else who follows you sweetheart."

Naraku kissed her deeply. "You will continue to bring Inuyasha closer to you, without using your sex appeal," he said sternly.

Kikyo laughed. "You will not have to worry about that Naraku. Dog demons seem to be fond of vampire women. I will have him wrapped around my finger in time sweetheart."

Naraku smiled. He knew he could trust Kikyo no matter what but his sisters were a different story. They never really talked to him and they didn't seem to interested in taking back their worlds. It made him suspicious. He had Kikyo go out with Kagura anytime she went out to keep an eye on her. He never really had anyone watch Kanna, she was always quite and stuck to her albino, dressed in white Lolita doll.

**(A/N: I took away her mirror cuz I didn't think that it would fit within my story cuz she isn't sucking souls of people. So I gave her a white Lolita doll)**

Her doll looked a lot like her just with midnight black hair and no pupils. Kagura had bought it for her as a companion. Kanna and Kagura were very close to each other. Kanna would choose Kagura's side any day. I guess its because Kagura raised her since she was young. Their brother killed their parents. Not that they cared. Their parents abused them till no end. Not a tear was shed when they died.

"Kanna. Are you alright"? Kagura asked as she walked into their room.

Kagura was beautiful. With her red-magenta eyes and long jet black hair to her mid back.

She always had a feather in her hair that she always changed to a different colour. She wore a black kimono and Kanna wore a white one.

Kanna simply nodded, as Kagura sat down next to her on bed. Kanna scooted over to her and rested her head on Kagura's lap. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Stroking Kanna's hair as she continued to play with her doll's clothes.

"Kanna, did you feed today"? Kagura asked.

"Yes sister", she answered. Kanna sighed as a tear feel down her face.

"Sister, why do we have to kill people after we feed off of them"?

"I don't know honey. Naraku says that if we don't then they will kill us".

"Oh. But isn't there another way than killing"?

"I don't know. But if there is then I will find away for the both of us".

Kanna knew her sister was true to her and would go to any length to free her from killing innocent people.

"Sister, I'm tired. May you tuck me into bed"?

Kagura laughed. "You know you never have to ask".

"I know but I still feel like I have too", she smiled at her.

Tucking her little sister into bed, she kissed her forehead and left their room to go and read.

'Kanna, I will find away out of this for you', she thought as she entered the library to read the night away.

* * *

School came pretty fast for Kagome and Sango and how they dreaded it for coming. They made new friends at their school besides themselves.

**-LUNCH-**

"Hey Sango," Kagome called as they sat at the lunch table. "Did you see who I saw at the orientation this morning"?

"Yeah. I saw Kikyo. I never did think that she would come to school", snorted Sango.

Kikyo was really beautiful. With her long black hair tied in a low ponytail and she wore an all black dress that was spaghetti strapped.

"Every time I see this girl she is always wearing one colour."

Sango laughed.

They continued to eat their lunch and talked and laughed about the times they had when they were at work.

"You know, I miss Miro", Sango pouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well of course you would miss him. He is your husband".

Sango looked at her wedding ring. It was an indigo colour that had two diamonds on each side.

"Yeah I know. Miro's my world. What about you and Yasha"?

Kagome blushed. She did think about him here and there but not like that.

"No, I don't miss him like how you miss Miroku".

"Ahhh! But you do miss Inu…right"?

"Yeah I guess," she answered looking down at her hands.

As the girls were laughing there was a certain person eyeing them. Kikyo. She was watching them like a hawk. She knew Sango from a while back and never liked her. She was always trying to get in between her and Inuyasha. Mind you she really didn't care that much. In her mind 'full breed' is better than 'half breed', and Naraku was a full fledged vampire. Her children would have full control when they were done with this pathetic world called Earth.

'I recognize that other women. She is very Inuyasha's new secretary. He seems to be very fond of this women. I wonder if she is one of his 'other' women that he holds around? I want to find out more', she thought hard and long.

Kikyo walked up over towards their table and sat down with a fake smile plastered on her face. Sango scowled. She hated this vampire women. She didn't deserve Inuyasha. Even though he was a playa himself. But that slowly changed once Kagome came into his life.

"Hello Sango", Kikyo greeted.

"Hi", answered Sango.

"Hi…"

"My names Kagome." She stuck out her hand but Kikyo just started at it not wanting it in the slightest bit. Only humans shook hands…well at least that's what Kikyo went by and she was in no way shaking her 'rivals' hand.

"So your Inuyasha's new secretary"?

"Yes I am. Aren't you his ex-girlfriend?"

It was Kikyo's turn to scowl. She did not **_like_** this girl at all. Kikyo gave a little smirk before answering.

"Yes, I was. But that's gonna change any day now. Were gonna get back together".

Kagome's breath hitched. Kikyo heard it and smiled inwardly knowing that she could cause such trouble. Kikyo stared at Kagome as Kagome turned her head from her. To Kikyo it looked like she was in deep thought.

'Good I have her thinking. Keep thinking little Kagome. I like your nervousness'. Kikyo turned back to see her rival staring off in the distance. Kikyo looked to her side to see Sango's lips moving slightly. It was such a fast motion that no human could have caught it.

"Don't play stupid Kikyo. I know what your trying to do", Sango whispered.

Kikyo responded with; "You have no idea on what I'm trying to do."

'I didn't think that they were gonna get back together. I kinda…." Kagome's thoughts trailed off.

"Oh really"? Sango asked in a normal voice as if nothing had happened in the pass 30 seconds.

Kikyo nodded.

"Well it seems he's not interested in you anymore".

Kikyo scoffed. "Oh please! I know he wants all of this back", she said pointing to herself. She felt disgusted. She could never want him back. I mean who wants only 'half' of something when you could get the 'full' effect. "Besides, I'm the one for him".

"I beg to differ. He had a big date a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh really? With who"?

"Kag--"

"Excuse me miss Higurashi. I have a gift to give you", said a boy.

"Ummm…ok".

She took the gift that said 'Open me' at the top an then looked towards Sango who also had a puzzled face. As she opened it inside was a silver sleek brand new cell phone surrounded by black tissue paper.

"Ok…", she said as she picked it up. At the bottom of the box were instructions.

"Thank you", and the boy left.

'Press speaker. Then dial 1'.

Kagome did as it said and it started to ring. "You know Miss Higurashi, you didn't tell me what school you were attending too".

The 3 girls recognized the voice immediately.

"INUYASHA"!!

"Hey Kagome. Who is there with you"?

"Sango and Kikyo".

"Oh. I see. Well do you know how hard it was to find you? I had to ask Miroku for you as cell number to realize that you don't have a damn dell. He then only told me that you and Sango applied for the same school. So I had to track you down this way", he ranted on.

Kagome giggled. 'He's so cute when he wants to be', thought Kagome.

"Anyways gorgeous, I want another date with you tonight. I promise nothing fancy".

Kagome was shocked. She knew she said that she would go out on another date with him but she didn't think that he was serious.

"Umm…ok Inuyasha".

"Great! Pick you up tonight at 6:30", he hung up the phone.

Sango was laughing as Kikyo was seething. She was gritting her teeth so hard the might have cracked.

'So she's the girl he went out with. His fucking secretary. I cant believe this shit. Doesn't matter I will still play my part into this 'so called' relationship'.

"Well I will see you guys soon. And Sango I hope that you still don't hold any resentment towards me". And Kikyo walked away.

"Oh please. I will bare all resentment towards that whore".

"Sango"!!!

"What Kagome? Its true. If you thought that outfit she wore today was bad, you haven't seen anything yet'.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she picked up the little square piece of paper and flipped it around. Kagome smiled.

"What are you smiling about"? Sango asked curiously.

"Look".

Sango also smiled. "You keep the phone Gorgeous. Don't worry I will pay for it. And thanks for saying yes again", she read out loud the note.

"He's so cute", squealed Kagome.

School went by fast that day to both Sango and Kagome surprise. Sango headed off to work to assist her husband for the last 4 hours of the day, while Kagome went home and got some well deserved rest. Before her date.

"I wonder what Inuyasha has planned for us tonight", she talked to herself. "He said nothing fancy. But I have no clue as to what im going to wear."

She laid down on her pillow and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha was packing up for the day, as he carefully thought about his date tonight. 'Tonight I find out the truth. If I have either an attraction or a mate.', He thought. He was very confused. He wasn't sure if he wanted a mate right now. He was having to much fun with the ladies and he didn't want it to stop… well at least not yet anyways.

"Ready to be proved wrong my boy"?

Inuyasha looked up to see his favourite boys standing in his doorway.

"Dad. Brother".

The 2 men walked in smirking. Sesshomaru sitting on his desk and Inutaisho on his leather couch.

"So what brings you guys to my office?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready for your date tonight", his father answered.

"I came to make a bet with you", grinned Sesshomaru.

"Yes father I'm ready. And what kind of bet did you have in mind"?

"100 bucks says that she is your chosen one."

"Your on Sesshomaru," Inuyaha said as he shook his brothers hand.

"On for what"?

The 3 men turned to see Miroku standing in the doorway.

"The boys just made a bet", Inutaisho answered.

"Oh. Let me get in on this action. What was it about?"

"Inuyasha finding a mate. Tonight on his date with Kagome."

Miroku grinned like a child. "Oh you have another date."

Inuyasha nodded.

"100 bucks that Inuyasha doesn't find his intended."

Sesshomaru only smirked.

"I mean come on Sessh. This is Inu, one of the biggest playa's I know. He wont find his mate tonight…at least not yet.'

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Roku. The signs of mating are beginning to show through. The pull of it is so strong that not even Fluffy or I were able to escape".

Sesshomaru scowled at his father for the name he was just called. "No Fluffy! I am not Fluffy!" He growled.

"I would beg to differ. I'm sure when Rin and you were in the heat of intimacy the name was of no relevance to you."

Sesshomaru only glared as his father smiled at him.

"Well I still stand by what I said", Miroku stated as he broke the intense silence between the father and eldest son.

"I'm with Miroku", said Inuyasha. "There is no fucking way that she is my mate. I refuse to believe that she is! I just wanted to go out on a date. A FUCKING DATE! I'M NOT FUCKING READY TO SETTLE DOWN YET!!" He yelled.

"Well you don't choose when my son. Time chooses for you and right now as it seems Kagome is the closest to the mating scences", his father growled.

Now it was Inuyasha and Inutaisho's turn to glare.

"Hey, hey, hey. We don't know if she is yet Inuyasha", Miroku shook him from his glare. "We will see tonight".

Inuyasha simply nodded.

"Come. We should take our leave."

Inutaisho stood to take his leave along with Sesshomaru behind him.

"I don't know Miro", started Inuyasha. "Maybe my father is right. Maybe she is the one for me".

Inuyasha walked to his giant window that stood behind his metal desk as he turned off his office lights. He pulled of his concealment ring. His long black hair gently disappeared as silver took over his tresses. Two triangles appeared on top of his head as they twitched freely. Golden eyes appeared that quickly changed to red. Fangs grew as he gave a slight smile. The colour red covered the tips of his fangs, indicating that he was in vampiric mode.

"Do you honestly think that Inuyasha"? Miroku asked as he took of his ring, revealing his red eyes that had transformed from a violet colour. While everything else stayed the same.

"I don't even know Miro. Come on lets go hunt. I need it before my date."

Opening his window they jumped out towards the next building across from them. Running up the side of the building like a predator on the hunt for its prey, they leaped to the roof and stood quietly. Letting all of their 'humanity' go they let their scences take over. Giving into the animal like ways. The pheromone of blood surrounded them. Each scent completely different from each other. Different but the same in its own. Only sex aroused the scent of their blood and made all vampires crave for more. Well at least the vamp's who had no control over their canine scenes. Inuyasha had that problem from time to time but thanks to his youkai it suppressed that crave. Opening their eyes they found their next meal.

"Found my next meal", they both said as they dove off the roof towards their meal of the night.

* * *

Kagome woke up from her short nap and started to get ready for her second date. She wore black track pants with a pink strip down the side and a black tank top that said 'To cool for school' and on the back said 'Too bad I'm still attending'. She brought a pink zip up hoodie in case it got to cold out and pink and black sneakers. She made her way down stairs when she heard the doorbell. She smiled as she opened the door.

"Hello Gorgeous", Inuyasha greeted.

"Hello Emerald Eyes". **( A/N: Yes he changed back into his other form.)**

Kagome glazed over his outfit as he did hers. Inuyasha wore dark blue jeans with a white wife beater and a leather jacket over top. With white sneakers.

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Where are we going"?

"I was thinking to a local sushi bar and then the park?"

"I love sushi".

"Good. Then I picked the right spot. Its casual".

He took her hand as they left her house. As they made their way down to the heart of Tokyo. He parked his car and he lead her to the restaurant. Kagome stopped in front of the restaurant and stared.

"Sushi Love…is the name of the restaurant. KAWAII!!" She squealed.

Inuyasha laughed. "Come on Kagome, I'm hungry"

Kagome followed once again. Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes as he thought.

'Tonight's the night to find out for sure. Bring it on'

* * *

**HAHA…CLIFFY. SORRY I HAD TO DO IT OTHER WISE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TO LONG. WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. JUST A LITTLE INSIGHT ON THE OTHER CHARACTERS. WELL YOU KNOW THE DRILL REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! **


	10. I Truly Found You

_**I LOVE MY REVIEWS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! IM VERY GLAD THAT I MY INUYASHA FANS ARE STILL WITH MY STORY. ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. HERE IS MY 10**__**TH**__** CHAPTER!!**_

_**Some more of the ages:**_

**Inuyasha-24**

**Sesshomaru-26**

**Kagome-21**

**Sango-22**

**Miroku-23**

**Kagura- 26**

**Kanna- 12**

**Naraku- 27**

**Kikyo- 24**

* * *

**I Truly Found You**

Inuyasha and Kagome were seated by the hostess and waited patiently for their waitress to severe them. The restaurant was painted with very bright colours and the waitresses were wearing bright clothes. There were a lot of anime paintings around the restaurant. There were also two levels inside with spiral stairs leading upwards where Kagome and Inuyasha were seated. They had a good view of the outside city. The street lights could be seen for miles along with the big billboards and advertisements. Tokyo was really a city that came to life at night. Kagome and Inuyasha could hear the club music from one of the local clubs across the street and see the lines that curved around the building. It was the hottest club around. Anybody who was anybody was there. Kagome took a closer look towards the building. It said Tokyo Lounge.

'That's the club Inuyasha took Sango for their date,' Kagome thought.

"Hey Kagome, everything alright?" Inuyasha asked breaking her out of thought.

"Yea I'm fine. Just looking at the club down below us."

Inuyasha smirked. "Is it that appealing to you"?

"In a way. I mean it was built like a couple months ago and now it's the hottest thing around. Whoever built it must make a ton of money off of it. They must be stinkin' rich by now".

"Thank you for the compliment." Inuyasha gave a chuckle.

"You mean you own that club too?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Is there anything you don't own? I wouldn't be surprised if you owned half of Tokyo".

"That's my father who does".

Kagome's mouth dropped while Inuyasha laughed once again.

"I'm kidding Gorgeous. My father doesn't own Tokyo. But he does own a lot of-"

Inuyasha was cut off by a peppy waitress who had come to take their order. Kagome was so focused on their conversation that she didn't even give a thought to looking at the menu.

"Ummm...could we have some more time...I kinda forgotten where we were."

"No that's ok", Inuyasha started. "Can we have the 75 dollar platter please and Kagome would like orange soda and I a beer please."

The waitress wrote everything down and left.

"Inuyasha...you didn't even look at the menu how could you know what you wanted already?"

"I eat here often," was his reply.

"But that was an expensive platter you ordered."

"So...who cares. The best for my date right"?

Kagome only blushed and nodded her head.

In the mean time Inuyasha was trying so hard not to inhale Kagome's scent but it was no use. It sent him wild inside. So wild that it was very hard to control his inner vampire and demon. So hard that Inuyasha zoned out.

"**You foolish boy"**, his demon self yelled at him in his head. **"Just accepted that she is our mate."**

"I can't"!! Inuyasha yelled.

"_And why is that?"_ His vampire self asked him. "_We already know how we feel but it's up to you to carry out those feelings"_

"I know. I know. It's just..."

"**Stop being selfish Inuyasha. We have put up with your crap about wanting more than one woman. We want to settle down with a woman and mate at our sides. And we love Kagome. She's the best thing that has happened to us. That bitch Kikyo was nothing to us,"** demon Inuyasha snarled.

"_I agree with the demon dog. We have sat back and let you have your fun and now we feel that it's time that you settle down. We love Kagome very much and we want her. I can smell her blood calling out to me and I haven't yet taken a sip of it,"_ the vampire Inuyasha licked his lips.

Half demon/vampire Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. He really did love her scent and it was driving him wild. The taste of her blood must taste just as good or better. They were right. And he knew he couldn't fight it off any longer. Kagome is his true mate no matter how many times he convinced himself otherwise. It was her.

"You two are right. I can't fight it off any longer and I know I need her in many more ways than one."

"Glad you see it our way"

"One more thing...how is it that you guys are talking to me? We are all one aren't we? You know fused together"?

"You are right but we are more your conscience. We lead you to the right direction. Vampire boy and I have come to a truce. Haven't you realized that neither of us has interrupted you. Like the times you need to consumed blood. Or the time you got so angry that she could have been you mate I came out? As long as you give into your feelings and your instincts we won't disrupt you."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"Well go back to our future mate. She is waiting".

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled snapping her fingers in his face.

"Huh? Yea? Sorry about that. I zoned out for a while."

"Yea you did. Is everything alright?" Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Yes, everything is fine."

The waitress came back and severed their meal and drinks. The platter was so huge that it took up most of the rectangular table. It had all sorts of sushi on it. From veggie to crab, shrimp, salmon, and more.

"This is huge", Kagome said.

"I know. I'm very hungry. So if you don't finish your part I will gladly finish it for you".

"In your dreams Emerald Prince. I can finish my portion."

Inuyasha and Kagome ate the entire platter. They were so hungry that the platter was finished in 20 minutes flat. All the drinks had been drunk they sat back and relaxed to enjoy another conversation. Inuyasha remembered about their first date and how he snapped at her about his mother.

"My mother was killed. We all think she disappeared but we couldn't find her since."

Kagome sat quietly. Giving him a sorry look.

"My father died when I was younger, my grandfather died passed on when I was fourteen years old and my brother and mother died in a car crash. The car flew off the ramp."

"So that was your family that night 5 years ago. I'm very sorry Kagome. I guess we have all been through a lot."

Kagome smiled at him. "Let's not talk about it for now. I want to enjoy our night".

"I agree. So what would you want for dessert?"

"Hmm... rainbow ice cream sounds good to me", smiled Kagome.

"You're such a kid. Rainbow ice cream."

"So what? I love colours and rainbow has almost every colour there is", sticking out her tongue out to her date.

"Whatever", was Inuyasha's reply.

When the waitress came back, Kagome told her what dessert she wanted while Inuyasha just sat back without have anything else to eat.

"I couldn't help but notice that you like a lot of _raw_ or almost raw foods. Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Dunno. I just like the taste", Inuyasha lied.

Really and truly the reason he ate more raw foods was because it gave him more energy. Not that he couldn't eat cooked foods, he just preferred it to be raw.

"You're very different. I have never met a person like you", Kagome smiled.

"I'm sure you haven't. I'm one of a kind you know. One. Of. A. Kind."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "How did I ever agree to go on a date with the likes of you"?

"Because of my daring good looks and charm. How could you resist?"

"I did for 7 long months, did I not?" Kagome argued back.

"You sure did. But here we are on our second date and I'm so very hoping for a third."

Kagome just sat back in her chair. "I will think about it".

Inuyasha also sat back with a satisfied smile. "Come on Kagome." Inuyasha inhaled lightly. "You know you loved being wined and dined like this. Even if its at a local restaurant."

"You're very right Inuyasha. I do love it."

Inuyasha was taken aback. He wasn't expecting Kagome to admit that. He just wanted to tease her some more. The more she got agitated the more her scent aroused him. He was finally giving into his animal like scenes, letting his demon half be aware of his future mate. All there was left was his vampire side.

'That side is gonna be a bit harder to control around Kagome. I haven't tasted her blood yet and I know that craving has been coming on every since she entered the office as my secretary. There is something about her scent that has driven me wild.'

Inuyasha watched as the waitress came to collect their used dishes and placed the cup of rainbow ice cream in front of his date. Kagome ate her ice cream in silence as she looked down at the club. The neon lights were blaring and the music was booming. There were still a lot of people trying to get into the hottest club. Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully. She was really beautiful in his eyes. She did resemble Kikyo in looks a little bit but that didn't bother him. She had more of an angelic look to her. With her smoky brown eyes. It made them look like she was looking right through you because you couldn't see hers. In away like sunglasses. The way she licked her spoon, her tongue going up and down to get the wet sticky substance. In reality it was really turning him on.

'Inuyasha', he spoke to himself. 'Get a hold of yourself. We know that she's your future mate but she doesn't know that yet.'

Inuyasha continued to watch her.

"All done," Kagome smiled as she licked her lips one more time.

"Good. Wanna go down to the club and check it out?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dunno Inuyasha. I'm not really a club person. I don't mind looking at one though."

"Aww...Come on. Widdle Kagome afraid of a widdle clubby wubby"? Inuyasha taunted her with baby talk.

"No I'M not. I just don't like them."

"Well come on Gorgeous. Let's get dancing".

Inuyasha held out his hand and Kagome hesitantly took it and stood up. Inuyasha paid the bill and left a tip for their waitress and headed down the stairs. The exited and crossed the road towards Tokyo Lounge. They cut in between the lines towards the front with people from the crowd yelling and cussing about them cutting in line.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha growled.

The line went quite as they stared at the couple in front of them. Inuyasha gave a high 5 to the bouncer.

"Sup Yash", the bouncer greeted. "You here with your new girl"?

"Not much. And no. She's just my date. Haven't made it official right gorgeous", he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

Kagome rolled her eyes once again. "No...I'm just his date. I don't think anything will be official if we head into this club",

"Don't be such a baby Kagome."

And with that Inuyasha pulled her in. The music was bouncing off of walls and the lights were so bright they were blinding. Kagome started to get a bad feeling about being there and clung to Inuyasha harder. It had been a while since she was a slayer and most of what she had learned she couldn't remember. Six years since she gave it up and now Kagome wished she hadn't.

"Hey Kagome enjoy the music. I'm gonna get something to drink".

"What?" Kagome screamed over the loud music.

Inuyasha leaned closer to her ear that she felt his lips against it. "I'm gonna get something to drink. Enjoy the music".

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed after him but he was already too far ahead.

Kagome was left standing in the middle of the room with people surrounding her. She didn't like the feeling that she was getting. The vibe was off. She could barely sense the demons that were in there, let alone how many there were. She couldn't sense one vampire which made her very nervous. The crowd started to bump into her and she was being tossed about. It got so rough that she was tossed to the ground and almost stepped on. Kagome struggled to get up but it was no use. She was still getting tossed around. Even when she was screaming for people to stop they couldn't hear her over the music. Kagome was covering her head and screamed out Inuyasha's name in hopes that he would hear her. In that very instant she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up off the floor. She came face to face with a man the same height as Inuyasha, he had dark blue eyes.

"Hey are you ok"? The man asked.

"Yea I'm fine thanks to you. Thanks for helping me".

"You're welcome. You're not really dressed to be in a club", the man said scanning her outfit.

"I wasn't supposed to be here but my date wanted to come and he left me to get a drink for the bar."

"So he's not your boy friend?"

Kagome looked at him sceptically. "No he's not", as she leaned in to him closer so that he could hear her.

"I'm Kevin", he introduced himself.

"Kagome".

"Good. Now that we know each other why not we share a dance?"

"Umm...no thanks. I really should go and find my date. Thanks again for your help."

The man grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"After I saved you the least you could do is give your saviour a dance."

"I said no. Now please let me go".

"I said that you own me a dance. Or maybe you own me much more than that", Kevin said as his hands started to wander her body.

Kagome sensed that he was a demon. She didn't know what type of demon but a demon none the less. Kevin's grip was really hard and it was starting to hurt her. Kagome felt useless. Everything that she had ever learnt was leaving her head. She started to panic. She never felt like this in her entire life. She was starting to also get scared. That scared her the most.

"Instead why don't we leave this Popsicle stand and have some real fun at a hotel?"

Kagome dragged her arm away from him and pushed him back. "I am not a whore. I don't want anything from you."

Kevin started to get angry.

Inuyasha was over by the bar having his 3rd shot when he sensed that his mate was in trouble. He scanned the area to find her. She was with another male. His started to get angry. This man was touching her. The next thing he saw enraged him. The man pushed Kagome to the floor. In 7 seconds flat Inuyasha was over by Kagome in front of her. He was growling at the demon.

"You have messed with the wrong girl", Inuyasha snarled.

"On please. She owes me." Kevin smirked.

'He touched my mate. I will kill him', Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha felt someone tug at his pants. He looked down to see Kagome holding her head and trying to pull herself up by holding onto his pant leg. Inuyasha automatically pulled her up and held her close.

"I want to leave...please Inuyasha", Kagome pleaded.

"Give me a minute".

Inuyasha punched Kevin in his stomach and Kevin dropped to the floor in pain. The crowd was silent as the couple headed towards the exit. Inuyasha held Kagome close as they headed towards his car. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and got into the car and he speed off.

The car ride was quite. Kagome kept to herself and stared out the window. Inuyasha felt bad. He **really **felt bad. Usually he wouldn't give a damn but this time it was really his fault. He looked over to his future mate. He tried to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"Kagome I'm so very sorry".

"Please don't Inuyasha".

"Kagome—"

"Inuyasha, I told you that I didn't want to go. I told you that I didn't like going to clubs. But you kept taunting me over and over again. I'm not used to getting taunted like that so I gave in. I really thought that you would have stayed with me while we were there but no. Once again it's all about what you want".

Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel hard. She was right. The least he could have done was stay with her. But no he had to get a drink.

"Kagome please forgive me. I wasn't thinking at the time."

"Sure you weren't Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled his car into her drive way and she let herself out so fast that Inuyasha didn't even get a chance to apologize again. He got out his car and grabbed her arm before she could go inside her house.

"Kagome please talk to me. What else can I do to make it up to you? I really like you and I want to get to know you so much better...please."

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. He wanted her to forgive him. He needed her too.

"I forgive you Inuyasha. Just no more clubs...please."

"I promise Gorgeous."

Inuyasha leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Can't kiss me on the lips Emerald Prince."

Kagome pulled him forward and gave him a deep kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck and him around her waist he pushed back against her house door. The kiss was so intense that Inuyasha pushed her back even harder that the door flew open and they fell backwards onto her hard wood floor. With Kagome hitting her head once again.

"Ouch", Kagome moaned.

"Kagome, are you ok"?

"Yea I'm fine. Except this was the second time this night".

Inuyasha helped her up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Seems that you have a bit of a bump".

Kagome pouted.

"Maybe you should go and get a shower", Inuyasha suggested.

"Yea. I should."

"I can come with you", Inuyasha smirked.

"No. You go home and shower and I will stay here and shower".

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out the door.

"Goodnight Emerald Prince".

"Good Night Gorgeous"

Kagome closed her door and heard Inuyasha's car engine start and drive off. Kagome headed up stairs to get a good warm shower.

* * *

_**THE END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER....YAY!!!!!!!!I FEEL SO HAPPY!!!! REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!! I KNOW IT WASNT MY BEST CHAPTER BUT ITS GETTING THERE SOON. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**_


	11. The Cat Almost Caught the Mouse

**So yes! I know it's been a very long while since I updated and I'm very sorry for that. I have been going through a lot this past year! I know it's no excuse but I'm have finally update! Yay! AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Inuyasha-24**

**Sesshomaru-26**

**Kagome-21**

**Sango-22**

**Miroku-23**

**Kagura- 26**

**Kanna- 12**

**Naraku- 27**

**Kikyo- 24**

**

* * *

**

**The Cat Almost Caught the Mouse**

Days turned in weeks and weeks turned into a month and a month turned into more months. By the time anyone knew Inuyasha and Kagome had been dating for three months. Kagome was glowing with happiness. She had never felt so in...

'In love?' Kagome thought as she sat at her desk.

She kept taking quick glances at her bosses' door. He was supposed to take her out to lunch and he was late. There was a board meeting about an hour ago and he had just come back to his office to make a few phone calls. It had been really busy around the building lately, much busier than it usually was. Even Sango and Kagome couldn't go out for their routine lunch like they have been doing for a while now.

'I wonder how it got so busy.' She wondered once again as she hit the print button.

"Sorry about that babe. One of our companies over seas was having some problems with another company. A huge lawsuit has taken place, and since we are the head of the entire organization we had to step in. Ready to go for lunch?"

Kagome smiled. It had been official. They had become a couple. This was almost their regular routine...besides when she would go with Sango.

"Are you sure? It seems pretty hectic and I don't want to be in the way or anything. I would feel awful."

"Sweetheart, you could never be in my way. Besides my father is taking care of it. He's a bulldog when it comes to these things. It's kinda scary," Inuyasha laughed.

"Scary? Are you scared of your father?"

"No. Never. It's just he doesn't like anything messing with his stuff and this business he takes a lot of pride in. Besides when he dies it's going to me and my brother. He wants it in 'tip top condition',"

"Well alright then my Emerald Prince, should we head out?"

Inuyasha nodded as she grabbed her purse and headed to the elevator.

"So what would you want for lunch? Sushi? WacDonalds? King Burger?"

"Ummm...Ribs!"

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as he kissed her forehead. Making their way out of the elevator towards his limousine his cell rang.

"Hello"?

Kagome waited by the glass doors to make their exit.

"What? No. It's not that father it's just...Are you sure it can't wait? Fine I will be right up", Inuyasha sighed.

"Everything alright Yash?"

"No babe. My father needs me. He says it urgent and since my brothers not here to help him I have to. This means I can't go out to lunch with you. I'm sorry."

Kagome giggled and kissed his lips softly.

"I understand. You are a busy man. We can go another time".

"I knew there was a reason I loved you"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood shocked. Inuyasha had said the L word. Something he wasn't planning to do for a long while.

"Uhh...I mean..It's not that I don't care for you-"

"Shh My Emerald Prince. I know what you meant. So don't worry. It's too early for you to know. I completely understand. I will see you soon."

Inuyasha smiled as he bent forward and gave her a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. The kiss was driving his senses wild. Her scent was driving him insane. He could feel her blood rushing all over her body making it hotter with each touch. He roughly pulled away from her and pulled her back into the elevator, slammed the button as the doors closed and pulled her back into their make-out session. Pushing her against the walls kissing her neck, her ripped open her blouse to reveal her black lace bra.

"Inuyasha", she moaned in his ear as he grabbed her breast.

Her hands found their way under his shirt as she fondled his abs. Feeling the eight packs he was hiding from the world. Moving up towards his chest, then back down his muscular arms. Kagome could fell herself getting excited by each touch that was exchanged. She had never felt this kind of pleasure. It was new, it was wild, and it was different.

'Oh my gosh...what am I doing'? She thought as she kissed his lips again.

Inuyasha could feel his demon and vampire working together. One half of him screaming for her blood and the other for his mate. It was so hard for him to control his inner self

'**MARK HER DAMMIT! I WANT HER. WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?'**

'_We are so close...piercing her skin. I can feel her heart pumping her blood. I can imagine how delicious it must taste.'_

'STOP!'

'_Ha...funny! If you won't then...'_

Inuyasha pinned Kagome tighter to the wall as he moved back down to her neck, licking the sweat off her now steaming body. 'What...is happen...ing'?

His fangs started to grow and his eyes flashed to red for a split second. His concealment ring was holding back as best as it could, as Inuyasha fought to have his true self hidden.

'Not this shit again! I can't bite her! I don't want to taste her BLOOD!'

He pulled back so roughly that he slammed against the wall on the opposite side and sunk to the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed to his side. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick again? Inuyasha! Talk to me!"

When he wasn't responding she started to panic. Pressing the button to open the doors she stopped midway feeling a hand on her wrist.

"No, I'm alright. Sorry I didn't respond to you, I was catching my breath. I am feeling kinda sick", he lied.

"Alright well I will tell the limousine to take you home and-"

"No no...It's fine. I will go up stairs see what my father wants then leave".

"You can't be serious! I'm sure your father will understand".

Inuyasha chuckled. 'She's too cute. I'm sorry that I have to lie to you Kagome'

"It's alright baby...go get our lunch and I will see you soon."

Inuyasha handed her a few yen bills as she helped him up.

"If you are sure Yash. I will be back very soon".

Kagome kissed his cheek and exited the elevator towards the limo Inuyasha had waiting for them. Inuyasha was left alone in the gold platted elevator with a mirror on the back wall. He stared at his reflection until he heard the soft bell indicating he was on the floor he requested. Fixing his tie and shirt, he exited to come face to face with his father.

"What took you so long?" Inutaisho raised a brow.

Inuyasha turned red. "Uhh...I was-I was with Kagome."

"Did anything happen?"

Inuyasha looked down to the ground. Shame crossing his features. Inutaisho only gave a small smile as he touched his youngest son's shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright son. We will figure this out. She is to be your mate after all."

Inuyasha's head snapped back up. 'I almost forgot that that's the reason why I was acting the way I was', he thought.

"Your right dad. The only thing now is to tell her. My life just got more confusing", he smirked.

"Come on...we have a lawsuit to win".

Handing him a hair tie, Inuyasha pulled his hair into a low ponytail and walked side by side with his father to his office.

* * *

Kagome was in the limo fixing her clothes before choosing a place to eat. She told the limo driver to circle the block while she thought. She kept thinking about Inuyasha and his condition.

'Is he really that sick? Can his condition be that bad? Why is he working then? I'm worried about him.'

Pulling out of her thoughts she told the driver to pull over saying that she will be going to this restaurant. Kagome wanted to get Inuyasha something healthy so she stopped by an only sushi place. She ordered to green salads and California rolls.

"Nothing raw or meat for you today Mr. Takahashi", she laughed.

"Talking to yourself again?"

"Hello Hojo", she smirked without turning to see who it was.

"Seems as though your senses have not completely dulled on you. I'm impressed."

Kagome finally turned to face her 'leader'. "So am I...but I can assure you it was not my senses that knew who you were. I just know your voice."

"I'm touched that you would remember any part of me. Seeing as you have no time for the clan anymore."

Hojo lead her to the bar seating area and ordered a drink.

"I can say the same to you. You only call when you need me. Besides, I thought I wasn't part of the clan anymore since..."

"Since you families passing?"

Kagome glared at him as he took a sip of his alcoholic beverage.

"Besides that Kagome...I'm just surprised that you haven't called us. Don't you watch the news anymore?" Hojo was serious. His tone had changed from normal to no-more-games- tone.

"Am I supposing to? I don't really watch TV anymore. I only watch movies and that's only when my girlfriends come over."

"Hmm..." Hojo took another sip of his drink.

"Are you implying something? Do I need to know what you're hiding?"

"Kagome you can't really be that dumb can you? I'm implying that there have been more attacks. Much more than normal. Which is why I asked if you watched the news. People are dying all over the place. There have been attacks even overseas. Our slayers cannot keep on top of this. If time does prove against us...we will need your help.'

Kagome gripped her food bag tighter, biting her lower lip. Finally she spoke. "Look, I'm still getting over my families death. I don't know if I can still do this. To be honest, I'm scared to face a vampire. They took everything me. Everything. The other day I was thinking about my days as a slayer. It seemed to perfect that they died. It was like they knew I was a slayer and they wanted revenge. How is it that on a highway full of drivers that my mother's car was targeted? Yes, people were injured but no one else died. No other car exploded. How is it that every car that also runs on gasoline never felt the boom!"

Hojo sighed. "Well your right. We are still investigating that. But Kagome if push comes to shove we will need you back. No ifs ands or buts. It is an order."

"We will see Hojo. We will see."

Picking up her bags she headed towards her awaiting limo.

Hojo exited as well heading in the other direction. Smiling.

"Oh little Kagome. I know you will come back to us. You see we know how to push your buttons. Trust was always an issue when it came to you. You have no idea how long I have waited for you. You have something that I want and I intend to get it. I intend to have you. You will come crawling back into my arms sooner than you think and I will never let you go"

A sinister smirk crossed his features as he turned into a dark ally.

* * *

"What? Killings? How? When? Where?" Sango asked

"Well we know that it's the work of vampires where and when we don't know."

Inutaisho sat behind his desk, Inuyasha leaned against a wall, while Sango and Miroku sat in chairs.

"Miroku. Sango. Have you been erasing people's memories and getting rid of the marks that are left?"

Sesshomaru was talking through the speaker phone from his father's desk.

"Yes. We are positive that we have not been doing this. We always clean up after ourselves," Miroku explained.

"We believe you Miroku. It's just where they are all coming from? They attack all at once and then sporadically. I can't keep up. Our business is doing fine. Better than fine actually. It was just a cover up for all the humans in this place. We don't need them to be alarmed that both demons and vamps are working together. It would only cause further problems. We need to get to the bottom of this. The only vamp I know who is capable of causing such havoc is Naraku and I haven't seen or heard from him in a very long time. I don't know if he's even still in the underworld or on land."

"Is there a way we can check to find out?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course. Technically that is our home. But the oldest priestess moved aside all ill feelings towards both demons and vampires. It just so happened that most vampires cannot be trusted. Hence our broken alliance."

"Well I will get on this right away father," said Sesshomaru. "I will take some men with me and we will explore the underworld. Give me a few days father."

"Will do son. Now onto another important matter. How are you feeling Inuyasha? You said that you were with Kagome."

"I was. I almost bit her again. But this time it wasn't my demon but my vampire side. I almost tasted her blood. If she is my mate it would have sent me into frenzy and my demon would have reacted also."

"Well we will have to talk about this later. Kagome is twenty paces away. See you when we get home Sesshomaru."

Inutaisho hung up the phone and scattered loose papers about the 'lawsuit' across his desk. "Never know when someone will walk in"

With that being said there was a knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Hey! I decided to come over here since Inuyasha wasn't in his office. Am I interrupting something? If I am then I can always just drop off..."

"No babe. Come on in...Wait actually we will go to my office and eat. See you all later."

"Alright. Hey Sango! Hey Miroku!"

"Hey," they both said.

"So is everything okay now?"

"Should be. My father knows what he doing," Inuyasha said as he closed the door.

"Well I'm glad. I would hate to know that something horrible is happening".

"Me too babe. Me too."

* * *

Kagura was in her sisters room brushing Kanna's hair. She loved her little sister dearly. Loved spending time with her. Kanna was the same way. Kagura was her only friend. Besides her small white doll.

"Sister...will we be going outside today?"

Kanna's voice was no more than a whisper. She never spoke higher. Most could barely ever hear her but Kagura always heard her.

"Yes we will. We are going to a park. Get some sun shine on us. Why do you think I'm making you dress up so nice?"

Kanna gave a soft giggle. "I'm sorry. I just thought you were dressing me up because you wanted to."

"Silly girl. All done! Let's head out now".

Kagura was out the door first with a picnic basket in hand and Kanna holding her other hand. They were both wearing sun dresses and sandals and carrying lace umbrella's.

"Where are you two going?"

"We are going to the park Naraku. Kanna said that she wants to go outside sometime so I am doing just that. Is there a problem?"

Both girls still faced the front door backing Naraku and Kikyo. Kagura gave Kanna a quick squeeze as Kanna leaned into her arm.

"No there is no problem...as long as you take Kikyo with you."

"What you don't trust us to go to the park without supervision?"

"No I don't."

"I don't want her to come," came the soft voice of Kanna. "I don't like her."

Kikyo scowled. How dare this brat not like her future sister in law? Hell she was gonna rule with him once he took over. If she didn't want them around anymore she would only have to seduce her 'king' and get rid of them.

"That's fine Naraku," Kikyo smiled. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of their sister time".

Naraku kissed her lips then her cheek. "Be back soon...sisters".

Kagura pull Kanna towards the door and exited to the outside world.

* * *

**So a lot happened this chapter. More of an introduction to more of what's going to happen. **

**Next chapter...wait and see!**

**Review please!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
